Forever and a Day
by Otaku4eva99
Summary: Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura and Mami Tomoe are now magical girls fighting as a team in Mitakihara, destroying the ongoing wraiths that haunt the Shadows. Although their world twists around them as the three magical girls discover the dark secrets of the new universe, and find things about themselves that even the Incubator didn't know about...
1. Chapter 1

FOREVER AND A DAY

Author's note: _Okay… this is my first Fanfiction, so don't judge me; I have a slight problem with moving everything too fast in stories so…. Just stay with me please._

_This story takes place after the 12__th__ episode of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. And again, it's my first official fanfiction, so don't give any bad comments, and remember that if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all._

_So that's out of the way; enjoy 'Forever and a Day'_

_-Otaku4eva99_

INTRODUCTION

_Don't forget,_

_Always somewhere, someone if fighting for you,_

_If you remember her,_

_You are not alone_

It was night, again. Of course it was like that everyday… but what if the night wasn't dark? What if it was as bright as the sun you saw in the middle of the day; when the sun shined brightest.

Everybody knew that wouldn't happen. But what would happen if it was? Would the world want to see the dark again? Or would they want it to be bright forever? That's a question that every child or adult would ask themselves at least once.

Why couldn't the world stay as bright as the sun all the time? If it never rained, or was never cloudy, it was never dark, not even at night, would people be able to stand it?

Some people never really understand the value of their humanity, if one person gave it up to save all of it, would they even give gratitude to the person who sacrificed their whole being to change the universe?

No.

Of course not.

Why?

Because nobody remembered her. Nobody remembered her sacrifice.

And nobody ever will.

Humanity never realises how lucky they are, if they ever realised the gratitude they were given, the hope that was sacrificed in order that nobody would ever see wishes end in despair.

Anyway… even if it was day then night for humans.

It always seemed to be night for the Magical Girls.

Mahou Shojo's, young adolescent girls that had made a wish with the Incubator, and have had it granted; but with a price.

Along with their new clothes and powers; they were also granted the burden of having to fight wraiths for the rest of their lifes, until they died that is.

Their souls got put into Soul Gems, and they became a walking corpse. It was truly a depressing life.

But not nearly as depressing as the universe before it was recreated.

But that's a secret.

For now…..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _So…. You liked it? It might be short but it's an Introduction, and the good stuff we be in the next Chapter _

_Oh and this was in Homura's POV by the way.._

_See you in the next Chapter!_


	2. Chapter One I know it's not your fault

AUTHORS NOTE:

_Hello! It's me again! Welcome to Chapter One! This is where all will start!_

_I have nothing else to say so Enjoy!_

_~Otaku4eva99_

CHAPTER ONE- I know it's not your fault

The faint wind whistled across the wide city of Mitakihara, it was night but from the top of the radio tower the whole city could be seen; its illuminating light shining brightly and in beautiful view.

The light from the building's formed shadows all over the city, shadows and screams, distorted screams; screams that whistled like the wind and was hardly being able to be heard.

The beeps and honks of the oncoming traffic caused more noises to appear. Civilians were walking around shops and across roads; not having a care in the world about what was really going on.

On top of a radio tower, far away from the hustle and bustle of the people, were 3 black silhouettes standing on top. There were three girls. One had blonde hair with curly pigtails, she wore a brown hat with a tuft of white hanging off the top, and she wore a gold flower clip with an orange gem attached to it. She wore a dress, the top was long sleeved and white, with a yellow ribbon attaching the front, with a yellow zip coming down, and the middle of the dress was brown and was held tight around her hourglass figure, the bottom of the dress was a yellow skirt with a brown trim. She wore long black socks and black and yellow boots with it; this girl held a musket and was standing against a pole.

Another one of the girls were sitting down, she had long red hair held up in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, this girl had a red dress, but it was a lot longer, it was parted at the front of her hips and flowing at the back, under the dress she wore a pinkish skirt, her dress was sleeveless, and apart from her dress she wore grey sleeves with thick black sleeve cuffs. There was an oval shape around the chest part of her dress, and there was a gold oval frame, and it that frame was a shining red gem inside it. She wore long red boots and was holding a long spear; she had a piece of pocky in her mouth.

The final girl was standing sturdily at the front of the building, this girl had long and straight black hair that waved around in the breeze, she wore a pink ribbon, this girl had a plain white and long sleeved dress with a purple skirt under it; she had a ribbon at the front and the back of her dress, and had a layer of purple cloth over her chest. Over her legs she had black stockings that had a pattern of purple diamonds at the side, these also doubled as boots. On her hand was a black diamond shaped frame, and in that was a glimmering purple gem, this girl held a bow and arrow.

These girls were the protectors of this city, Mitakihara. Even though they were teenagers themselves and went to a school in this city.

These three girls are magical girls, each with their soul gems and magical powers. In this world they fought things called wraiths, demons that haunted civilians from the shadows. They are distortions of what mankind has created; it had just taken a different form.

The black haired girl eyed the city carefully. "There's nothing here yet."

The red head took a bite of her pocky. "I'm sure you knew this would be a pointless fight Homura," she sighed, "So then why?"

Homura stayed her same emotionless expression, the pink ribbon in her hair slowly swaying in her breeze with her hair. "It isn't a pointless fight, I'm sure there's something here."

"It's just not here yet?"

Homura nodded.

The red head sighed and turned to the blonde. "What do you think Mami?"

Mami turned to face the red head. "Let's just wait Sakura-san; I have a certain feeling that Akemi-san is right today."

"Geez."

The three girls were silent again; Homura scanned the city once more, checking for any shadows that were formed into the Wraiths they fought every night. Nothing. Homura was sure though…

Suddenly something wavered among the shadows, Homura' s eyes widened and stared, and saw the shadow slowly forming, the beast it was becoming, how it would never be the same again.

The shadows formed into a large grey figure, it was cloaked and looked pixelated from the eyes of Homura, and she frowned as the wraiths suddenly formed into many more, forming a circle around the park, the one place where nobody went to at this kind of night.

"Look." Homura instructed, the other two girls turned to her, then they looked over the edge.

Mami sighed.

"Dammit." Kyoko muttered, then faced Homura and smiled her cheeky grin. "I guess you were right Homura."

Homura nodded. "Let's go."

The three girls held their weapons tight and stepped off the edge of the tower.

The wind raced through the girl's hair as they were freefalling through the air, the ground heading closer and closer with every millisecond. But none of them were scared of hitting the ground hard.

Kyoko held her spear out and plunged it right into the ground right as she reached the bottom, she swung around in mid-air and her feet caught the top of the spear as she stood on it.

Mami took the ribbon from her dress and it formed into many, the yellow ribbons wrapped themselves around Mami and she was lowered towards the ground. She reached the ground and Mami masterfully formed the ribbons back.

A huge pair of purple glowing wings appeared right from Homura's back, slowing her down gracefully as her feet hit the ground, the wings dissolved and she clasped her bow tight.

"What a graceful way to land Akemi-san." Mami pointed out.

Homura was silent. "You've seen it before Tomoe-san."

"It still looks beautiful."

Kyoko bit a bit of pocky. "I think she's a show off."

Homura frowned. "Focus."

"Right." Kyoko and Mami said in unison.

The grey cloaked wraiths moved around slowly and carefully towards the Magical Girls standing sturdily before them.

"How many are there this time?" Mami asked.

"Around 20 today." Homura answered.

Kyoko scoffed. "This better be worth my night, I didn't come all out here and miss dinner to fight 20 wraiths."

"God Sakura-san." Mami formed a musket in her hand a held it up, pointing straight to a wraith in front of her.

"Fire?"

"Fire."

BANG! BANG! BANG! The guns fired, causing the sounds to rattle in the girls ears', Mami jumped and flipped around and landed on the other side, she spun the two muskets in each hand and fired them as they spun.

BANG! BANG! BANG! 6 of the wraiths disappeared before sight. Mami formed a ribbon and wrapped it around 3 demons and squeezed them tight until they disappeared as well.

Homura held her bow and a purple glowing arrow formed, many arrows hit the many demons coming around her as they dissolved.

Kyoko started sprinting, then jumped and held her spear up high. The spear parted and Kyoko spun it around; slicing 7 daemons in half, when she hit the ground she flipped and the spear became one, Kyoko held her spear up and spun it, slicing all the wraiths that jumped to kill her.

Soon they were all gone.

Mami, Kyoko and Homura stood around in the darkness, although still able to see each other.

Kyoko groaned. "When are these fights gonna get better?! We should have let Homura deal with them Mami, she could have gotten them using her 'form billions of arrows in the air' thing."

"It's our job Sakura-san as protectors of Mitakihara."

Kyoko groaned a second time and faced Homura. "The next time you call us Homura, make sure there are more than 20, 100 at least."

Homura's eyes looked slightly hurt for a second. "Never mind."

Kyoko and Mami glowed as the changed back into the ordinary clothes, Kyoko had her usual green hoodie and jean shorts, while Mami was wearing her school uniform.

"We should get going now." Mami waved to Homura and smiled. "Bye Akemi-san."

Kyoko turned her back to Homura and put her hands behind her back; using one of her hands to wave goodbye from behind. "See ya later Homura."

Mami and Kyoko walked off, leaving Homura, who was still in her Magical Girl outfit, alone.

She turned to face the park once again, unknown to Kyoko and Mami that the grief seeds hadn't come yet, because they all weren't gone.

From the Shadow's more wraiths formed one by one, creating over 100 army of them.

_I'm fine without them, _Homura thought. _If they think I'm using them for fun, then fine. _She clenched her teeth, _I mean… Madoka's gone._

Homura then sturdily looked up at the oncoming wraiths charging towards her. A bow formed in her hand and she grabbed it, she held it up to her face and an arrow formed again. The dark haired girl pointed the arrow to the sky and let go of the string.

PEW! PEW! PEW! The arrow disappeared high into the sky and the bow disappeared, she turned away from the demons, unknown to the demons they were going to meet their end.

Suddenly thousands of glowing arrows fell from the sky, Homura heard the sounds of the arrows piercing the demons and them turning into smoke. Wings appeared from her back that shielded herself from the few more arrows that came towards her, they bounced off and hit some more wraiths.

Then there was silence.

Homura's wings dissolved and she turned back to where the wraiths had been.

In its place there were around 50 grief seeds, now formed into small cubes. Homura glowed a purple colour and changed back to her school clothes, her arrows disappearing. She walked over to the grief seeds and picked them up, storing them in the pockets of her skirt. _I'll share them with Tomoe-san and Kyoko tomorrow. _And with that she walked away.

"Sakura-san! Wake up!"

Mami shook Kyoko to get her to wake up. _I know today is her first day at school, but she can't be this late! _Mami thought.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san! Wake up!"

Kyoko groaned but stayed asleep

"SAKURA-SAN!"

"Ah!" Kyoko jumped from her sleep, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Mami's face. Feather's went flying everywhere. Kyoko opened her eyes and saw Mami. "Whaddya do that for?! You scared me half to death!" But then she saw how Mami looked and chuckled.

Mami had feathers everywhere, her hair was messed up from its normal blonde and shining curls. Mami did not look amused.

"You look great Mami!" Kyoko joked. "Dare you to go to school like that."

Mami took the pillow from Kyoko and stuffed all the feathers back into the case. "You have to get ready Sakura-san."

"For what?"

"For school."

"You're kidding, today?"

"Yes, you forgot didn't you?"

"Uh…. Yep."

Mami sighed. "Anyway, you have to get ready, school starts in 30 minutes."

"What time is it…. 8:00!?"

"Yes."

"You mean school starts at 8:30am?!"

"Yes."

"That's too early!"

"No it's not, you're just not used to it."

Kyoko grumbled in annoyance.

Mami smiled. "Your uniform is in the drawer Sakura-san, food is on the bench-."

Kyoko's face brightened. "Food!" She jumped out of bed, but Mami stopped her. "Clothes before food Sakura-san."

Kyoko moaned again.

"I'm going to do my hair again, so hurry up because we'll be walking to school."

At with that; she was gone.

Kyoko moaned for the 3rd time and took a glance in the drawer, there was the uniform, _excactly like Mami and Homura's. _She took them out and slid them on. "How tight is this shirt!?" Kyoko looked in the mirror. "And how short is this skirt?!"

"Stop yelling Sakura-san!" Mami said loudly in a sing-song tone from the bathroom. Kyoko chuckled. "Fine, I'll live with it," she looked down at the shoes, "Even these shoes."

Homura stepped into the classroom, it was as busy as always, and as normal as always, students clamoured around her.

"Hello Akemi-san! How were your holidays?"

"Did you go skiing?"

"Or mountain riding?"

"That's a nice ribbon, can I see it?"

This time Homura didn't answer them, she just waited until they eventually left.

Other than those girls, there was an eerie feel in the room, Homura looked to see where it was coming from.

Shizuki Hitomi.

The poor girl was looking very lonely, her wavy green hair was still in perfect place, and everybody knew not to talk to her because she was in a very fragile state.

She had lost Madoka and Sayaka after all, but to her, she'd only lost Sayaka, since everybody forgot about Madoka.

Homura walked over to her. "Shizuki Hitomi." Hitomi looked up. "Akemi-san? Do you want something?"

Homura knew what was wrong, but she asked anyway; "What's wrong?"

Hitomi looked a bit surprised. "When did you care about me Akemi-san?"

"You looked a bit upset."

Hitomi smiled warmly. "Thank you Akemi-san."

Homura sat on the desk next the her. "So do you mind telling me?"

Hitomi's expression turned to sadness, she rested her head on one hand and looked out the window.

"Is it too private Shizuki-san?"

"Hm? Oh… Of course not!"

"Then…."

Homura suddenly felt a little guilt, if she was about to say that that her friend had died, she'd be uncomfortable saying it around somebody she hardly knew.

"You don't have to tell me."

"It's fine, you're my friend Akemi-san."

That answer surprised Homura a little bit.

"It's just because.." She paused, "I lost a friend of mine."

"Miki Sayaka?"

Hitomi turned to her, eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"I just got a feeling."

Tears starting forming in Hitomi's eyes. "I lost Sayaka-san, I'm sure it's my fault."

"How would it be your fault?"

"Kyousuke is going out with me." She started sobbing. "I took him away from her, she loved him. She would have commited suicide because I took the one she loved away from her." Tears were streaming now. "I'm sure I've lost her, but I feel like I've lost a whole lot more."

Homura felt sorry for her and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"How do you know Akemi-san?"

"I just know that she didn't die because of you."

"Did you see her die?"

Homura knew she couldn't say 'Yes, hundreds of times', so she said, "No, I just know it wasn't your fault, she wouldn't commit suicide because of one of her friends."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes."

Hitomi wiped away her tears. "Were you Sayaka-san's friend?"

"Not really."

Hitomi smiled. "Thank you anyway, Akemi-san."

RING! RING!

The sun shined brightly over the courtyard, it was where everybody usually ate their lunch. A sea of students appeared from their classes and grabbed their lunches from their lunches.

Kyoko stared at her lunch.

Mami looked at her. "Are you going to eat it Sakura-san? I'd hate for it to get cold."

"You…. You got me Taiyaki."

Mami smiled. "I thought that since it was your first day at school for the year, you deserve Taiyaki."

Kyoko beamed. "Thank you Mami!"

"It's alright Sakura-san."

Kyoko stuffed into it.

"You need to work a bit on your manners though Sakura-san, there are people around."

"What?" Kyoko said through mouthfuls food.

Mami giggled. "Nothing. Oh look, it's Akemi-san."

Kyoko looked up as she swallowed her food. "Homura!" She shouted.

Homura turned to the sound, she saw Kyoko and Mami, she sighed and walked up to them.

Homura noticed Kyoko was in school uniform. "You're in school uniform Kyoko."

"Is that a problem with you?"

"I didn't expect somebody like you to wear a skirt."

"What do you-."

"Actually." Mami intervened. "There were girl's shorts available."

"Did you choose this outfit?" Homura asked.

"NO!"

"Sorry, I forgot." Mami said innocently.

"You forgot?! You make me look like a girly-girl!"

"You should have known." Homura said.

"How should I have known!? None of the girls in the school are wearing shorts!"

"That's because they like skirts."

Kyoko grumbled and bit into her Taiyaki, muttering swear words under her breath.

Mami faced Homura. "What have you been doing Akemi-san?"

"Actually, I've been talking to Shizuki Hitomi."

Kyoko looked up again. "About what?"

"Shizuki was upset that she lost Miki Sayaka-."

Homura stopped and glanced at Kyoko, she had her head down, her read fringe covered her eyes and she held the chopsticks tight.

"Akemi-san, you know not to talk about it around Sakura-san." Mami warned.

"Sorry, I forgot, anyway, I comforted her and she got better."

Kyoko glanced up again. "Hey Homura."

"What?"

"You're pockets are stuffed, what's in there."

"Oh yes." Homura reached into her pockets and pulled out her grief seeds.

Mami and Kyoko watched in wonder. "Where did you get these?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I got them last night."

"You're kidding right?!"

"No."

"But we defeated them all last night didn't we?"

"No, about one hundred formed by the time you two left."

Kyoko gaped.

"I was hoping to share these with you." Homura explained

"You don't have to, it was your kill," Mami said.

"But I don't need them."

Homura split the grief seeds into thirds, "these are for you two."

Reluctantly, Mami and Kyoko took them. "You do know that if I take this, I'll lose my pride as a magical girl."

"We're a team, so it wouldn't count." Mami smiled.

Kyoko sighed. "Fine, thanks Homura."

Homura felt like smiling, but she just couldn't.

It was unsure when she would smile truthfully again.

If she smiled again, it would have to be for a good reason.

AUTHORS NOTE:

_Okay, so there's the first chapter, I can't really say anything since I made this up on the spot. And if you're thinking that fight scene was bad, just think that FIGHT SCENES ARE HARD TO WRITE. I'm pretty sure I'll work on it._

_And if anyone wants wants to know who my favourite character is in PMMM, it would have to be Kyoko, because she's awesome (I'm not saying that nobody else isn't awesome, I just like Kyoko in particular). I'm planning to put some KyoSaya and HomuMado in in the future._

_See you in the next chapter! J_

_-Otaku4eva99 _


	3. Chapter Two I let everyone Die

AUTHORS NOTE: _Yes, I have to put a note in at every chapter in case you were wondering. I'm updating this quickly because I like it so much. And…. Is that it? Yeah it is._

_Enjoy Chapter 2!_

_-Otaku4eva99_

CHAPTER 2 "I let everyone die"

**Space was the colour of midnight blue, its stars glittered which made it look like Christmas Lights.**

**Space was ongoing, there was neither start nor an end, just like God.**

**God was ongoing as well, it stretching along the ongoing corners of the universe.**

**The Universe was everything.**

**Just like that girl.**

**A girl, she was always travelling around the universe, erasing dark entities known as witches.**

**She had long flowing light pink hair with her signature white ribbons, she wore an incredibly long white dress, the inside looking like the stars themselves. She wore white boots with wings on the sides. In the centre of her chest was a pink gem, and she wore white gloves. This girl also had pink transparent wings that flew her along the bands of the universe with ease. **

**She really was beautiful, her wonderful golden eyes were the world's eyes. Although she was happy all the time, always knowing the future. Even though she was alone forever.**

**Alone for all eternity.**

**But she was alright. This young and beautiful girl could see everything, the friends she had on earth, the family she had on earth, she always knew what the future held.**

**"It must be time." The girl's voice was sweet and echoed through the universe, so that everybody could here.**

**"If I make you go through any pain, I'm sorry."**

**"I really am."**

* * *

"MAMI!"

Mami turned. "Hmm?"

Kyoko ran up to her, puffing hard. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean Sakura-san?"

Kyoko glared. "You left me at the supermarket, again."

Mami sweat dropped. "Oh, sorry."

"Sorry?!"

"It's a habit, since I always used to go to the supermarket alone, I'm used to leaving whenever I want."

"I know, you already told me that. Just, wait for me next time Mami, okay?"

"Okay."

Mami handed Kyoko a shopping bag. "There you go, I can't carry all these by myself."

"Right."

The two walked along the streets of Mitakihara, although it was still day; Kyoko and Mami felt a bit nostalgic walking around the town they protected every day. It was silent between them, with either of them knowing what to say to each other.

"Hey Mami."

"Hmm?" Mami faced Kyoko, her blonde curls bobbing as she walked.

"I wonder…. Would you like me to go out and fight the wraiths tonight?"

"Of course." She smiled. "We're a team."

"I mean on my own."

Mami's smile disappeared. "Why?"

"Um…"

"You can tell me Sakura-san."

Kyoko twisted her ring around her finger. "I feel guilty for you having to buy food and clothes for me and me living in your house, so I thought I could help you by fighting wraiths on my own with Homura for a while."

Mami was surprised, it suddenly seemed like Kyoko was revealing her good heart. "You would do that for me."

"Of course." Kyoko smiled. "You're my Senpai after all."

Mami thought she was about to cry.

"So how about it?"

Mami thought for a little bit before answering. "Sure."

Kyoko's face brightened.

"But on one condition."

"What?"

"When you defeat the wraiths tonight and get grief seeds, don't give any to me. If you and Akemi-san defeated it, then I have no right to have some."

Kyoko smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Homura fired another arrow.

PSHHHHHH

The wraiths turned to smoke. _I guess Tomoe-san and Kyoko aren't coming tonight, I'll fight them by myself, _Homura thought.

_Oh no you aren't! _A cheeky voice appeared in Homura's head.

Homura gasped and stopped walking. _Kyoko! Where are you?_

_Up here_

Homura looked up to see the silhouette of Kyoko standing on the roof of the radio tower. Suddenly a red light formed where Kyoko was and jumped off the tower, the light faded after she hit the ground.

Kyoko walked over to Homura.

"Where have you been?" Homura said coldly.

"Making tea."

"For you and Tomoe-san?"

"It was hard not to eat the pasta, even if it was uncooked when I put it in."

"I'd expect that from someone like you."

Kyoko scoffed.

"Anyway, where is Tomoe Mami?"

"She's at home resting."

"Why?"

"I gave her the night off, just some gratitude for giving me a roof to live under."

Homura glared. "When were you allowed to do that?"

"It's not like there's any rules Homura, Chill."

Homura sighed. "Never mind, don't let her think she's getting any grief seeds though."

"That's what she planned."

"That's just like her."

"Yeah."

"Anyway," Homura formed her bow again. "Ready to fight?"

Kyoko stepped beside her. "Yep."

A spear formed in Kyoko's hand.

The Shadows moved towards the magical girls, and slowly formed into Wraiths.

Kyoko ran past Homura. "Kyoko!"

_There are more today, over 200, how was she going to beat them all? _Homura thought.

Kyoko turned her head while running. "Come on Homura!"

Homura run after her and wielded her bow, she closed one eye while aiming.

Kyoko jumped up in the air, she hit her spear on the ground and jumped on it to get higher, soon she was at least 5 metres in the air. She formed another spear and stayed in a penetrating move while going down. While going down she shouted:

"Rosso Phantasma!"

Homura turned. Where had she heard that before?

Kyoko closed her eyes tight, and then opened her eyes wide, they were glowing red, suddenly beside her formed 10 copies of herself from the mist.

The 10 Kyoko's landed in different poses than each other when they hit the ground.

"Kyoko?" Homura was baffled.

The original Kyoko turned her head. "My old power."

The ten Kyoko's attacked.

Homura watched as the copies of Kyoko, as well as the original were fighting masterfully, spears swinging everywhere and smoke flying.

The Black haired girl focused on her own battle, firing arrows and creating more smoke. Homura fired one more arrow into the sky to create light to see through the smoke, and with that thousands of arrows poured from the sky and onto the wraiths. Piercing their weak spots.

Homura saw a red light from inside the smoke and it faded when the light did.

The original Kyoko was standing in the fading smoke in her ordinary clothes, she turned to Homura and smiled, showing her fangs. "We did it!"

Homura walked slowly, changing back into her ordinary form, she kneeled down and grabbed the 70 grief seeds scattered across the ground, she parted them into 30 each and handed the thirty to Kyoko, she grabbed them and stuffed them in her pocket. "Thanks." Kyoko held a box of pocky and put one in her mouth, she held them out to Homura.

"Want one?"

Homura, surprisingly took one, and stared at it emotionlessly before eating it in one bite.

Kyoko smiled

* * *

Mami sat inside her small apartment, preparing tea for Kyoko who would come home later. Mami sat in a green sweater and a denim skirt. She was not sure why but she was shaking, causing ripples in liquid of the cup on tea, she held her other arm to stop herself from shaking.

_Why am I shaking? It's warm in here, _she thought. Mami glanced around the room and saw a large box of apples. "Sakura-san really likes apples doesn't she?" Mami said out loud. "I'll eat them with her when she gets back."

Mami heard steps heading closer to her door, she turned and put down her cup.

There was a creak as the door opened.

It was Kyoko.

Mami beamed. "Sakura-san! You're back!"

Kyoko grinned. "Yep."

"I prepared tea for you for when you came back."

"Thanks." Kyoko sat down on the pillow, she picked up her cup and drank it quickly, finishing the cup in 2 seconds before putting it back down.

"You must have been thirsty." Mami said before taking her cup and putting it with hers.

"Yeah." Kyoko groaned softly and put her hand on her head.

"Is something wrong Sakura-san?"

"No." Kyoko stood up, "I need to go to bed, Goodnight."

Mami didn't look at Kyoko as she walked off, she clasped the cup tight so that her knuckles were white.

* * *

Kyoko flopped onto the bed. She felt so guilty, Mami was so nice to her, yet when she came home Kyoko treated her like she was nothing but a stranger.

She hated herself for that.

Kyoko turned around on her bed. So that Mami couldn't read her thoughts, she whispered to herself. "Mami is like a big sister to me, so why am I treating her like crap? She's so nice to me, letting me stay in her home, getting me transferred into school, I don't get why I'm treating her like she's nothing." Kyoko pulled the blankets over herself and faced the ceiling. "Maybe I forgot what it's like to have somebody that cares for me."

And with that, she fell asleep

* * *

_"Well, there's something we've got to talk about Sakura-san."_

_Kyoko looked down from the tree branch she was sitting on. "Mami? What is it?"_

_Mami looked up at Kyoko. "Get down Sakura-san." _

_Kyoko was worried, but got down anyway. "What is it Mami?"_

_Mami looked stern. "Change into your Magical Girl form."_

_"Why?"_

_"Please do it."_

_Kyoko sighed. "Alright." She held out her soul gem and it glowed red, Kyoko's clothes changed and her soul gem formed into the gem on her dress._

_Mami smiled and snapped her fingers. "Do the copying move for me."_

_"Why that?"_

_"Please?"_

_Kyoko realised this wasn't at all serious and formed a spear. "Fine." She held the spear in front of her face and she closed her eyes, and suddenly two more copies of Kyoko appeared beside her. She let go of the spear as it dissolved back. "There, I'm finished, now why did you want me to do that?"_

_Mami smiled slightly and held something behind her back, then she revealed a piece of paper that said in her own handwriting._

SAKURA-SAN'S FINISHING MOVE

"**ROSSO PHANTASMA**"

TRANSLATION: RED PHANTOM

_Kyoko stared at it. "You are kidding right Mami?"_

_Mami smiled. "No."_

_"This is my finishing move name?"_

_"Yes."_

_Kyoko was silent before crossing her arms into a 'X'._

_Mami looked heartbroken. "Why not?!"_

_"Sorry Mami, I just don't want a finishing move name."_

_Mami looked upset before smiling. "It's alright Sakura-san."_

_Kyoko smiled back._

_Mami put her hands on her hips. "I'll just keep using Tiro Finale then!" She shouted cheerfully and walked off._

_Kyoko sweatdropped._

* * *

_Kyoko stood in the snow, her breath piercing the cold snow air as she held her darkened gried seed out in front of her._

_"Kyoko." Became Kyubey's voice from behind her. "Aren't you going to go and kill witches? You haven't purified your soul gem in a while. If you don't defeat witches and get a grief seed, you won't be able to fight anymore."_

_Kyoko didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. Seeing her family dead before her eyes was enough, but hearing this creatures voice not having a care in the world about what just happened just annoyed her more. _

_"I don't need this power anymore. I was dumb relying on the power of a miracle."_

_She glanced at the scattered remains in the snow. "All it did was wreck my family."_

_"A power that can't protect a single thing I truly hold dear is useless to me."_

_Kyoko held her soul gem tight, somehow hoping it would crack slightly due to her immense grip. "It's just like Papa said, as of now, there is no difference between me and a witch." She said bitterly as she lifted her head. _

_"Kyubey… If I stopped hunting witches, will I be able to die, like the rest of them?"_

_Kyubey stared._

_Kyoko moved her eyes back, there was no hope gleaming inside them anymore, just despair. "That was a joke, obviously."_

* * *

_The next thing Kyoko knew she was lying in the snow, she had nearly been defeated by a witch because she forgot how to use her powers. Nearly passed out, Kyoko heard light steps in the snow. She opened her eyes slightly to see who it was._

_Mami was running towards her, tears in her eyes with her cloak and red scarf fluttering in the wind, the blonde kneeled down and hugged her._

_"Mami…" Kyoko whispered softly._

_"You're so cold, you're trembling!" There was panic in Mami's voice. She eyed the blood in the snow and held her tighter. "You're hurt too! It was a witch wasn't it? I'm going to heal you know, so don't move."_

_Kyoko listened to Mami's voice calm down. "I'm glad you're safe. I hadn't seen you in so long, that I was worried."_

_"Sorry Mami, I can't keep…"_

_Mami sobbed. "I'm so sorry, it must've hurt being all alone. I'm a failure as your Senpai. I should've come rushing to find you right away. Thank Goodness that at least you're alive."_

_Kyoko's eyes widened before she clenched her teeth tight and started crying. "It's all… It's all my fault… I…"_

_"I let everyone die."_

* * *

Kyoko gasped from her nightmare and grabbed the sheets, her flying arms hit the lamp as it crashed down onto the ground, pulling on the cord, turning the lamp off and leaving everything dark. She breathed heavily, clasping the sheets hard, sweat dripped off her forehead.

"What…" She stammered. "What….was that?"

Even in pitch black, she knew where she was. She wasn't lying in the snow, she was in her bed, at the apartment.

Kyoko couldn't stop thinking about everything in that nightmare. "What are witches?" She whispered. She didn't remember anything about it. Did it ever happen?

Suddenly the door flew wide open and light from the corridor shined into the room, making Kyoko squint from the light.

Mami ran in and sat on the bed. "Sakura-san?! Are you alright?"

Kyoko was surprised before smiled warmly. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."

Mami glanced over at the lamp. "The lamp is broken." She got off the bed and started picking up the pieces of glass. Kyoko gasped and kneeled down to help her. She unfortunately cut herself on some of the glass. "Dammit." She muttered.

Mami got worried, "Don't worry I'll heal you."

"I'll heal myself Mami don't worry."

Mami smiled. "Okay, I'm going to get a dustpan and brush, I'll be right back", Mami ran off.

When she got back she handed the pan to Kyoko and she put it on the ground, Kyoko watched blankly as Mami swept up the glass from the lamp. Kyoko put the dustpan on the table and sighed.

"Hey Mami."

"What is it?"

"I've got to ask you something."

"What's that?"

Kyoko faced her. "Have you ever heard of 'Rosso Phantasma'?"

Mami looked confused before giggling. "No I haven't, where did you get that from Sakura-san?"

Kyoko blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I thought I'd heard it somewhere."

"Oh, that means 'Red Phantom' doesn't it?"

Kyoko nodded.

"You know," Mami smiled and snapped her fingers, "That should be the name of your finishing move."

She stared.

"Sakura-san?"

She snapped back into reality.

"What's wrong?"

Kyoko thought of a good answer, "It's just, I used an old power of mine today, and I found myself calling 'Rosso Phantasma' when I used it."

"What's that old power?"

"I used to be able to make multiple copies of myself, but I lost it."

"When did you lose it?"

Kyoko paused. "I….. Don't know."

Mami smiled cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll find it out one day Sakura-san." She stood up and picked up the glass filled dustpan and the brush. "You should go to sleep now, remember it's school tomorrow!" Mami walked out of the room and disappeared from sight. "Goodnight Sakura-san!"

It was silent, until Kyoko whispered; "Good night…. Mami-Senpai." The lamp wasn't working, and was still clattered along the ground.

Kyoko sat, kneeling on her legs as they started to go numb, she didn't even notice that blood was pouring out of the wound. She had her head down and looked at the ring where her soul gem was, it was silver and had runes of her name written on it.

"I keep causing Mami trouble, I don't deserve to be saved."

_To be continued…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Okay I get this chapter was basically Mami x Kyoko, but I am not trying to make it Yuri this early. This chapter was shorter than the last one though, and took shorter to write since I worked a whole lot harder. Anyway... you might be wondering why Kyubey isn't there, it's because he's looking for other magical girls to recruit. That's the main thing. _

_Out of the 2 chapters so far and the Introduction, this was my favourite chapter to write so far (mainly because Kyoko was in it), and other things was because I had 'sad fun' (is that even possible?) writingthe nightmare of Kyoko, she is slowly regaining the memories of the other universe._

_Oh and the girl in the first scene, I'm sure you all know who she is… but I'm not going to give it away if you don't know._

_See ya in the next chapter!_

_-Otaku4eva99_


	4. Three- Do you know what 'Witches' are?

CHAPTER 3- "Do you know what 'Witches' are?"

Homura sat on the purple couch with her head down. The swinging pendulum made slow movements across the room, forming a shadow on the wall. Part of Homura thought that the shadows were going to form into wraiths right in front of her. Although she knew that they wouldn't.

Over the hundreds of timelines she had passed she had formed this unique apartment. Frames of pictures were floating around in time with the pendulum. Those pictures were mostly of the Warplurgisnaucht, the massive witch Homura had been going off multiple timelines to defeat.

Why were the pictures still there if witches didn't exist? Homura didn't know. All she knew is that every timeline she crossed she became more and more emotionless every time. She studied every witch and its familiars, she was able to defeat every witch she encountered.

But not Warplurgisnaucht, Homura was never able to defeat that, no matter how many times she tried, she was never able to kill it. She was never able to protect the one thing she had gone across these hundreds of timelines to save.

_Madoka, _Homura thought, she clenched her fist as she remembered their last encounter.

_"It'll be alright, I just know it, we just have to believe!"_

_"Madoka.."_

_"After all, magical girls make hopes and dreams come true!"_

Just remembering it nearly made Homura cry, but she wouldn't. Never again.

Homura stood and from the couch and picked up the 35 grief seeds. She put her soul gem on the table and laid the cubes out around it in a circle. Her soul gem glowed and the cubes turned grey. Homura picked up the grief seeds and threw them into the bin, the bin that acted like Kyubey was eating the grief seeds. And sucked them up in a purple glow.

Homura turned her newly purified soul gem into her ring, put it on and walked up and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her face, her eyes looked like she'd given up on everything. _Miki Sayaka was right, wasn't she? _ Homura tried to smile, but her lips wouldn't move, she only ever smiled when there was a reason to.

She walked over, picked up her school bag and walked out of the room.

* * *

The lake was around the building Mami lived in, she walked to school there every day, but now she walked to school with Kyoko; who hadn't complained about food or clothes this morning, she hadn't said anything. Mami was worried about her.

Kyoko walked along the grass, stepping on flowers and not even noticing when water splashed from the lake, splashing her arm; her usual bright red eyes were dark and blank, not even noticing Mami tap her shoulder constantly asking Kyoko is she was alright.

She sometimes moved her head and her face turned into a faint but untruthful smile, saying that she was alright, but Mami knew she wasn't.

Mami had had enough, she stepped in front of Kyoko and she stopped walking, Mami was hoping Kyoko would come to her senses, but her eyes were still dull.

"Sakura-san, listen to me."

Kyoko stayed silent.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't answer.

"Your eyes, they look different."

"Really? How so?" Kyoko said quietly

"They look… empty."

The depressed red head didn't answer, she walked past Mami without even looking at her. "Let's go, Mami."

Mami turned to stop her, but slowly put her hand down. "Fine."

They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the way to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man in a white cloak tried to follow the two girls, but he stopped himself. "Jesus, I look like a stalker, I shouldn't follow them yet." This man held a weapon that looked like a pole, on the top of the pole there were pieces of glass formed into the shape of a sun, the sharp edges glimmered in the sunlight.

The man looked at the red haired girl. "You look like you're losing yourself, Sakura Kyoko. Why?" He glanced up at the sun, "Are looking here Goddess?" The man pointed at the two girls through the bushes. "These are your friends who are falling into despair, they're losing the hope that you tried to give them."

He looked back down and smirked under the shadow of the cloak. "I hope you're listening, because if you're not," he turned, "I have nothing to say to you."

* * *

"They're going to be late." Homura stated quietly as the bell rang. Students were walking towards their classrooms, one student passed her, "Are you coming Akemi-san?" she walked off. Homura was tired of waiting for them and walked up the steps towards her classroom, when she heard two voices coming from the distance.

"Let me bring your things to your locker Sakura-san."

"I can do it."

Homura saw a shadow on the ground coming up from behind her, then looked up and saw red hair moving forward in front of her face. _Kyoko, _she thought. Kyoko didn't flinch. Homura turned to see Mami, her usual face full of maturity was now full of worry. Homura stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

Kyoko flinched, and turned to Homura. "What do you want?" Homura was surprised at her voice, it was dark. "What are you doing Kyoko?" The red head kept her gaze, but said nothing; she brushed Homura's hand off and walked on, slamming the glass door behind her.

Homura frowned. _What's wrong with her? _

"Akemi-san?"

Homura turned to see Mami. "What is it Tomoe-san?"

Mami put her head down and turned around. "Nothing." Homura eyed her suspiciously. Mami looked up at her again, "Can I talk to you after school?" her voice was calm, although showing a little bit of panic.

"Sure." Homura turned her back to Mami and flicked her hair. "In the café next to the school, Kyoko will probably be fighting Wraiths."

Mami nodded.

* * *

_"ARGHHHHHH!" The wraith's scream echoed through the building, the spreading fire burning the remains. Homura, Mami and Kyoko stood away from the fire as it faded away. _

_Kyoko panicked and looked around. "Where's Sayaka? Hey, where did Sayaka go?" She turned to Mami, who was looking saddened. "She's gone, taken away by the law of cycles." She paused. "Miki-san… used up all her power in that last attack, didn't she? It's what happens to all Magical Girls in the end, surely you were told that when you made that wish you truly desire."_

_Kyoko hit her fist across the railing. "Sayaka… Dammit, what good was saving the guy she loved if she vanished herself?" Her red eyes were nearly filled with tears. "Dammit, just when we had decided to become friends."_

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" A voice yelled, Kyoko lifted her head up from her arms. "Hmm?"

Ayazawa-sensei was glaring at her. "Sleeping in class again Sakura Kyoko?"

Kyoko's eyes snapped open and she straightened her back, realising it was not night and she had not just defeated a wraith, but she was sleeping in class.

"Detention after school tomorrow." Ayazawa-sensei went back to teaching, with some students giggled. Mami looked at Kyoko worryingly, wondering if she was going to lose her temper and smash a table.

But surprisingly Kyoko's eyes turned blank again as she remembered Sayaka's death, she nodded and then continued with her work.

Mami kept her eyes on Kyoko, and whispered; "Sakura-san…"

* * *

Homura and Mami sat opposite at each other in the seats at the café. It was silent between the two.

"What did you want to talk about Tomoe Mami?"

Mami looked up sternly looked at Homura, her yellow eyes boring into her purple ones.

"Look, if it is nothing, there is no reason for you to have called me here."

"Wait."

Homura noticed there was a contortion in Mami's voice, it was stern, but a tiny part of her voice was panic, her voice had been like that all day.

"Then what is it?"

Mami looked at her lap before looking back at Homura in the eyes. "I believe there is something wrong with Sakura-san."

Homura took a sip of her tea as Mami waited for her answer. Homura put the cup down and finally said. "You're right."

Mami's eyes widened. "You noticed too?"

"It's been obvious all day, wasn't it? Sakura Kyoko has been acting quite differently today."

The blonde clenched her fist realising how hard it was **not **to notice.

"Sakura-san has been acting like you today Akemi-san."

Homura raised her eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Ah! Of course!"

She purple eyed girl was silent.

Mami interrupted it. "So do you know what's happening to her?"

"Why would you think I'd know?"

"You seem informative, you always seem to know more than me even though I've been a magical girl longer than you."

Homura was silent again.

Mami was getting sick of this. "So do you know or not?"

Homura took a sip of her tea again. "I believe she's falling into despair."

"What?! How could she do that?!"

"I don't really know." She really didn't know, she'd seen Kyoko turn into a witch before, but that was only because she lost hope over Sayaka's death. How could she go into despair, she thought Kyoko had gotten over of Sayaka's death already.

"Akemi-san?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you seemed a bit spaced out there."

"Anyway… were you hoping for me to find a way to help her?"

"I hoped that you would."

"I can't solve everything Tomoe-san."

"I know that."

"Do you expect me to do something?"

Mami was silent for a while, thinking about her answer. Before saying sturdily. "Yes."

Homura didn't say anything, she finished her cup of tea and stood up.

"Akemi-san?"

Mami stood up to stop her, but Homura held up her hand in a 'stop' sign. "I'll do what I can." Mami looked surprised before smiling. "Thanks."

Homura turned, and flicked her hair, "I'll see you tonight, in battle."

"Yep, see you later."

The door closed, and the bell rung as Homura stepped outside, she held her bag tight.

"Kyoko, what an idiot."

* * *

Kyoko's steps echoed along the concrete, stepping hard, she make marks of dirt on the ground with her red boots, her spear trailed along the ground, making a long line trail.

Her hair was messed up, she had her head down so that nobody would notice her again blank eyes moving across this world. Kyoko heard a whispering sound in her head, it was faint, and she couldn't understand, so she pushed the voice away from her thoughts.

Kyoko eyed a wavering wraith in front of her. "I'm not stupid, I know you're coming." She whispered so quietly only she could here. She spun her spear in one hand and smirked.

"You ready?"

She stepped forward, still swinging her spear like a baton. Kyoko let go of the spear and it flew up into the air, she spun quickly and caught it, when she caught it she make a flip in mid-air and swung the spear in mid-air, slicing a wraith in half.

The spear parted and Kyoko held it out. She closed her eyes and 5 copies of herself appeared beside her, each holding a spear. The five copies stood on spears and ran on them, in mid-air they went closer and closer to five wraiths in front of them, when they were close to them the Kyoko's flipped off as the spears flied straight into the wraiths.

She held her soul gem out in her hand as she returned back to normal, still in her magical girl form, she reached over and picked up the 10 grief seeds, Kyoko purified her soul gem and threw them away. She walked away.

"Sakura Kyoko."

Kyoko turned in mild interest. "That you Homura? I'm really not in the mood for you right now."

Homura walked out from the shadows. "I could have helped with the wraiths."

"I didn't need your help." She said darkly, "my soul gem needed purifying."

"I was planning on giving them all to you."

"And why would somebody like you do that?"

"Look at your soul gem."

Kyoko glanced at it, she was surprised at it being dark. She turned to Homura swiftly. "What the hell is this?!" She shouted. "I purified my Soul Gem a second ago!"

"It's not making that much difference, your magic is back, but something else it holding it back from completely purifying."

"Knowing you," Kyoko said, "You would know why?"

Homura stared her emotionless stare. "You're falling into despair."

"What?"

"You heard what I said right? Despair is corrupting your Soul Gem."

"I am not in despair!"

"Your eyes all day were obvious, couldn't you tell Tomoe Mami noticed?"

Kyoko clenched her fist. "Dammit, I was hoping she wouldn't."

"And why would that be?"

The furious red head calmed down a little before explaining. "I had a nightmare a few days ago, and I knew I was causing Mami trouble, she got me enrolled into school and let me live with her, although I complained about the food and the clothes, broke the lamp and so much more, she's done so much for me, I thought I'd do nothing so I wouldn't cause trouble for her."

Homura was slightly surprised, she had never been this careful of Mami before, what happened? Then she realised something, Kyoko was making a big mistake. Homura took a step towards Kyoko but didn't try to explain her mistake carefully.

"You're not helping her."

Kyoko stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"If you're acting like you don't care about anything, emotionless and eyes as dark as the moon, Tomoe Mami is only going to get worried, everything you're trying to do is worthless."

Kyoko's red eyes turned angry, she spun her spear and stepped towards Homura, the tip of her spear got under the cuff of Homura's shirt; Kyoko slowly lifted her off her feet and into the air.

She glared at Homura with her eyes burning angrily, "What would you know?" She said frustratingly. "If my efforts are that worthless, how did Sayaka die then?! Are you saying it's my fault because my efforts are worthless and she lost her power because my efforts were only making it worse?!"

"I'm not saying that."

Kyoko grunted in anger, while still holding Homura in the air, she muttered, "You must have no soul, talking like that."

"If my soul didn't exist, then I'd be-."

"I know, I'm not stupid." Kyoko pulled the spear back to her and Homura landed on the ground expertly, the spear dissolved and Kyoko turned her back to Homura. "You're just lucky I didn't kill you."

"You're efforts weren't helping, now I need you to stop worrying Tomoe Mami."

"I'm not worrying her!" She shouted.

"You don't know that. You don't know what other people feel."

There was silence between the two, Kyoko glowed and turned back into her hoodie and jeans. She grabbed an apple from the pocket and started eating it. Homura stared and wondered what she was going to do about the sudden information. Kyoko's eyes met hers.

"Homura."

"What?"

Kyoko skimped her feet across the ground and held her soul gem tight. "Do you know what…. Witches are?"

Homura's eyes widened. "You…"

Kyoko smirked. "Don't know?"

"No.. I-."

"So you do?"

Homura clenched her teeth. How did she know? About Witches? She couldn't have remembered them so quickly. Could she? It was possible, I mean, she was a friend of Madoka's, but shouldn't Mami get her memories back first, she was closer to Madoka in a way. Homura shook her head. Why would they remember anyway? Madoka was gone from this world. "No," she lied.

"Really?" Kyoko said, her voice was saying that she knew Homura was lying, Homura looked up at her. "What nightmare did you have last night?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I want to know more about these 'witches' you're talking about." Homura was being successful in lying, but it was hard to remain her composure.

"Should I tell you or not?" Kyoko smirked again, showing her fang. Homura was getting fed up. "Tell me already."

Kyoko sighed and bit into her apple. "Fine." She turned her back to Homura.

"I was standing outside my father's church, it was snowing, and I was talking to Kyubey. It told me to fight a 'witch', and if I don't purify my Soul Gem soon and get a Grief Seed I won't be able to fight anymore." Kyoko suddenly remembered what she said _I don't need this power anymore, all it did was wreck my family, _Homura heard and looked surprised. "There was no difference between me and those 'witches', just like Papa said. I asked Kyubey if I stopped hunting witches…" _I could die like the rest of them? _

Kyoko looked at Homura, she had her head down, Kyoko turned back. "The next thing I knew I was lying in the snow. I didn't know what happened, but I was badly hurt. Mami ran up to me and hugged me, she was worried about me being freezing and badly hurt, and then she said that she was a failure as my Senpai…" Kyoko clenched her fist. "I started crying, the last thing I remember was saying, 'I let everyone die."

Kyoko gritted her teeth "Today in class I had a nightmare about when Sayaka died." Her voice was cracked and broken, Homura noticed this and lifted her head up.

"I really am useless… aren't I? I cause trouble for everyone around me, don't I? My family was killed because of me. Mami was put through so much pain when I left her. Sayaka left me because of my uncontrollable actions. It was my fault."

Homura stepped towards the shaking Kyoko, who had her hand up to her face, her eyes were wide and crazed, all the calmness in her eyes had gone. Tears were now streaming down her face, she started sobbing and her hand clasped the wall beside her, with another hand holding the apple so hard that her nails were now digging into the skin.

"Kyoko… calm down." Homura tried to sound reassuring, for once she didn't know what to do for the broken Kyoko, how was shivering and crying, her weeps her loud and wavering. Unlike anything Homura had ever heard of Kyoko before. She reached her hand out.

"All…. My fault…. My family.. Papa.. Mama….Momo."

Homura pulled her hand back swiftly.

Kyoko's sobbing ensued, Homura noticed her Soul Gem turned dark. Her eyes widened. "Kyoko!"

Kyoko suddenly gasped, her head being thrown back, and her tears slowly moving through the air. Her knees gave in, her eyes closed and Kyoko collapsed. Homura rushed over to her and Kyoko fell right onto her oncoming arm. Supporting Kyoko from hitting the ground. Homura slowly put the withering magical girl on the ground and stared at her soul Gem. It was dark and a white light was wavering in it.

_She would have turned into a witch by now, but they don't exist, _she glanced at Kyoko, _So what's going to happen? _

"What am I going to do with her?" Homura sighed, put one arm under Kyoko's neck, and the other under her legs, she stood up and held the light body tight so that it wouldn't slip out of her grasp. "You're really such a bother Kyoko."

* * *

Homura finally ended up at Mami's apartment, since it was late at night not many people noticed her carrying Kyoko. She stepped onto the mat and breathed out a heavy sigh. It had taken her around 10 minutes. She was lucky Mami's apartment wasn't far away. Homura wondered if Mami was asleep yet, but then she knew the stressing senior was probably worrying about Kyoko and stayed awake until she came back. Since she couldn't use her hands, Homura contacted Mami.

_Tomoe-san, are you there? _

Homura heard a muffled surprised gasp from the inside. _Akemi-san? Where are you?_

_I'm outside your house._

_Why don't you come in?_

Homura was tired of this, _I have my hands full, so can you please open the door?_

Mami was silent, before Homura heard steps coming closer to the door. The doorknob turned and the door opened. Homura knew what was coming as she saw Mami's face turn to horror. "Sakura-san!" She cried out. "What happened?"

"I'll explain everything, but first we need to get Kyoko into bed, she's tired and cold."

Mami calmed down and nodded, before moving aside as Homura walked in.

Homura rested Kyoko against the couch, her messy red hair spreading over the cushions. Mami worriedly looked at the sleeping Kyoko, and moved a part of Kyoko's fringe to the side of her face away from her eyes. Homura wasn't sure what was happening but for once in ages, she was worried.

Homura heard a gasp as Mami suddenly saw Kyoko's soul gem. Mami grabbed the gem and held it up to Homura's face. "What's this?! What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Then what happened?"

Homura became silent. "Despair has corrupted her soul gem."

Mami's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Homura clenched her teeth. "If you know the truth," she said, "it would ruin you."

The blonde turned around swiftly and put Kyoko's darkening soul gem next to her. "If you won't tell me, get out."

Homura blinked.

"Get out!" Mami shouted at her, her yellow eyes burning in anger, something very unlike her. Homura glared and walked away. She stopped walking and stood in the doorway. "Tell Kyoko I said get well soon." Homura disappeared.

Mami watched as the door closed, she turned back to Kyoko, who had no sign of waking up, and was breathing deeply, her chest slowly going up and down. _At least she's breathing, _Mami thought, she picked up a blanket and threw it over Kyoko, who didn't even flinch.

Mami sighed, walked over to the light and turned it off. "I shouldn't have yelled at Akemi-san." She looked at Kyoko. "See you in the morning, Sakura-san."

As Mami went into her room and fell to sleep, she didn't notice Kyoko's hand slowly disappear….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _So…. Mysterious! What's happening to Kyoko? There are no witches, yep I knew that already. This chapter took a while to come out, due to school and lack of ideas.. but it's done with nearly 4000 words!_

_NEW RECORD!_

_Since its school holidays now I have two weeks of free time (if I'm not going on holidays) so except more writing from now on!_

_Oh yeah! You follow me on Instagram; my username is Otaku4eva99, same as my username._

_Anyway, see you in the next chapter!_

_-Otaku4eva99_


	5. 4 That's a Secret

CHAPTER FOUR- "That's a secret"

**Space reaches the ends of the universe and beyond. The planets and atoms are scattered across the endless collision of stars and that constant blue/purple colour that marks something similar to the night sky. Heaven is different. Heaven is a whole new world in itself. It's like earth, and is hostile for people to live and act like normal people in a world full of ordinary humans.**

**It wasn't used to be like this; before dying was like sleeping, you don't really know your sleeping, but usually when you wake up and it seems like you've been out for a few minutes, you never woke up.**

**But that girl made that sacrifice, and everything was changed. That girl became the concept of hope; no longer having a physical form, she's just a ghost really. This girl created a heaven in which her dead allies lived in a world full of happiness.**

**There was a time in which the spirits in her heaven where aloud to see their loved ones in the human world. At this one special time, the girl asked her friend to see. The girl's friend was young and pretty, she had short blue hair and wore gold clips to pull hair behind her ears. She wore a light blue flowing dress that reached up to her knees and was barefooted. **

**The girl saw her friend walk up to the mirror. "What did you want me to look at?" The blue haired girl asked. The Goddess smiled. "Touch the mirror, and think of whom you want to see." The bluenette gave her a confused look. "Why?" **

**"Please, I want you to see something." The Goddess' voice echoed. The bluenette sighed and turned to the mirror. She put her pale hand up against the mirror and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth and whispered a name. **

**The mirror wavered and the girl was taken aback as her eyes snapped open, but her hand didn't move. It couldn't move. The image in the mirror wavered different colours until it finally set on an image of the human world. **

**The blue eyes of the girl widened as she saw what was reflecting on the mirror. There was a girl, she had long red hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon, she lay on a couch, her skin was pale and her body was lifeless. The young blue eyed girl's hand turned into a fist against the glass, "Kyoko!" She cried. "She….." **

**The Goddess' eyes turned to worry. "Kyoko-chan has been asleep for over 3 weeks now, despair has taken her over. She is constantly having nightmares and her spirit had started to disappear." **

**"What?!" The blue haired girl hit her fist repeatedly against the glass, "Kyoko! Wake up!" **

**"I'm sorry, she can't hear you."**

**The bluenette calmed down and faced the Goddess. "Isn't there anything you can do?" She asked.**

**The Goddess shook her head. "If her destiny is decided. Even I cannot change it." Her long pink hair wavered around in the air, glowing a bright light. The girl noticed her friend looking sad. "What's happening to Mami, and Homura?" She asked. **

**Suddenly the mirror wavered and turned blank again, and the upset blue haired girl waited for her friend to answer. The Goddess shook her head. "I'm so sorry, you can't see anymore."**

**The girl's blue eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger. But she knew it wasn't her friends fault. The girl walked out of the lighted room. Leaving the winged Goddess upset. "I am sorry I can't tell you, Sayaka-chan."**

* * *

Mami's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry, but soon came into focus. The ceiling was staring her in the face. Wait. Nope, she was staring at the ceiling. Mami pulled her bed sheets aside and sat up slowly. She put her hand up to her head and felt her hair. It was messy and out of its curls, only just wavy. Her hair was never like this, Mami chuckled faintly and slowly got out of bed. Crossing her fingers before entering the kitchen.

Mami squinted her eyes as light shined in. Still keeping her fingers crossed, she waited until her eyes settled to the light and walked over to the couch. Mami's hope faded when she saw Kyoko still asleep. _Why did I think it would get better? _Mami thought, she smiled. "Good Morning Sakura-san." Mami knew Kyoko wouldn't answer and sighed.

The kettle boiled, making a loud sound appear around the room. _Silent Cooker huh? _Mami thought. The sound quietened as the button on the kettle popped up. Mami picked up the kettle and poured hot water into two cups. She held one and walked over to Kyoko. "Open up Sakura-san." Mami brought the cup up to Kyoko's parched lips as the hot liquid disappeared down the redhead's throat.

Suddenly Mami lost grip and the boiling liquid fell out of the cup and onto Kyoko's shoulder, burning it. Mami gasped and raced to the tap, she got a cloth and dampened it, then she raced back and dapped it on Kyoko's wound. "I am so sorry Sakura-san." Mami whispered, "I've been off my guard for all this time."

Kyoko didn't even flinch at her burn; her eyes stayed closed and didn't even notice Mami putting a bandage on her wound. The blonde sighed and slowly sat up. "I'll get you something to eat." Mami opened the cupboard and realised, "Oh, I can't can I? She'll choke." Mami closed the cupboard doors and walked over to Kyoko again.

Mami still couldn't believe how different Kyoko looked when she was asleep. She usually had either a smirk or a glare, sometimes even a smile. But sleeping she looked so innocent. And her hair out didn't make it any better.

_Sakura-san, _Mami thought, trying to communicate with the sleeping girl, _Can you hear me? It's your Senpai, Mami. _Mami waited for around ten seconds before giving up. She clenched her fist. "I can't stand this," she muttered, "It's like I'm talking to a corpse."

Mami grabbed a hairbrush and began to brush Kyoko's long red and velvety hair. It was surprisingly thin and easy to brush. Although it was slightly harder with Kyoko hardly ever caring for her hair and it being messy a lot. And with it being in a ponytail most of the time caused a crease in her hair. Something that took Mami a while to straighten out.

Mami wiped her forehead and stood up, putting the hairbrush on the table. She smiled, pleased with her good work. "Your hair is a trouble Sakura-san, it's so long and knotty, but I was able to sort it out!" Mami smiled gently and eyed the red head. "You know, if Miki-san saw you now, I'm sure she would say you looked beautiful."

After Mami did her own hair into her normal curls, had her breakfast and gotten dressed, she picked up her bag and stood at the doorway. But before she went out, she caught one last glance of Kyoko. Mami's eyes widened as suddenly she spotted something change, Kyoko's arm seemed to blend in to be the same colour as the couch. Mami rubbed her eyes and opened them again, and her arm was normal. Mami frowned in suspicion before walking out of the room.

* * *

The rain speckled across the concrete, students raced to shelter. Homura didn't know why, it was only little drops. She was used to rain so much that she didn't mind even if it bucketed down. The rain started to pour more harshly, more drops started to appear and Homura's hair was getting wet, the big and heavy rain drops were making her hair straighter than usual. Homura saw some people call her over to the shelter. And she eventually had no choice to go over.

Homura had started to like the rain, she shouldn't though. A lot of her bad memories had happened while it was pouring. Or she was covered in water during her final moments that she would meet her death. Homura liked it though because it brought back her memories. Even though the world before was pure hell, she remembered that in this world she had friends.

Homura stood under the shelter. She didn't know what to do, the rain was now a storm, and Mami wasn't here yet. _Where is she? Is Kyoko up yet? _She thought.

"Akemi-san?"

Homura turned, there was Hitomi. "What is it Shizuki-san?"

The green haired girl looked slightly nervous. "I was wondering, why were you out in the rain?"

"I like the rain." Homura answered simply, feeling her soaked hair cause a wet mark against her back.

"Really? Even this storm?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Homura faced away from her, and looked at the glistening drops of rain pour down on the grey concrete. "I guess… they bring back memories, from a time before…" Homura just couldn't stop herself from saying that, no matter how crazy it sounded.

Homura faced Hitomi again to see her green eyes widened. "Shizuki-san?"

Hitomi snapped out of her world and laughed nervously. "Oh sorry," Homura sighed.

It was silent between the two, as the chatter from the students drowned their thoughts. Hitomi decided to break the silence. "Oh, and Akemi-san?"

"What is it?"

Hitomi pointed to Homura's head, and Homura realized she was pointing at the pink ribbon in her hair. "Those ribbons look familiar, where did you get them from?"

Homura felt a pang in her heart; she didn't know what it was. Guilt? Agony? Sadness? Homura reached her hand up and touched the pink ribbon in her hair. The cast her face down to stop herself from crying. "They're… from a friend."

"Really?" Hitomi smiled warmly. "A close friend?"

Homura pulls her ribbon slightly. "A very close friend." She whispers, just enough that Hitomi could hear.

Hitomi's eyes turned to worry, "Did I do something wrong?" Homura shook her head, "No." The upset black haired girl pushed past Hitomi and through the people. Hitomi turned to stop her, "Akemi-san…" She put her hand down to see that Homura had gone. Hitomi sighed. "Sorry Akemi-san."

* * *

Mami pulled her chair out and sat down, ignoring the students loud chattering. She put her head down and sighs. She hears steps coming towards her.

"Tomoe-san?"

Mami lifted her head up. It was Mr Ayazawa. He stared at me. "Sakura-san back yet?"

The blonde shook her head. "No sir, still sick."

Mr Ayazawa grunts in frustration and turns from her, muttering swears under his breath. Mami sighed again and put her elbows up against her desk and rests her head against her hands. She catches a glimpse of where Kyoko sat. There was no seat or desk, just a screen on the ground with green letters rolling across it that said 'Sakura Kyoko'

Mami's eyelids closed, to cover the sight of her friend being missed from class again.

"Hey, that Kyoko girl's missing from class again today."

"How long has it been, three weeks?"

"Wow, she must be slacking off."

Mami's eyes flung open.

"I mean seriously, you shouldn't be sick for that long."

"Yeah. It's nearly been a month."

"I bet she's just ditching."

Mami clenched her fist against the table.

"I knew she would be someone like that, she paid no attention."

"Yeah, wasn't she home schooled?"

"I heard rumours that she was homeless for a few years."

One of the girls laughed. "So she's a delinquent!"

A shadow cast across Mami's angry face.

"And I heard Tomoe-san took her in."

"Really? I didn't know Mami-san was the one to take in homeless people."

"She shouldn't really. Why would Tomoe-san take in a delinquent?"

"I hope she didn't, we don't want rats like her infected the class."

The three girls chuckled.

"You know, I bet Sakura ran off on poor Mami-san."

"Yeah, that hobo just ran away from her home, how rude."

"Exactly. Mami-san doesn't deserve that crap. We should teach that delinquent red head a lesson when she comes back."

The other two girls agreed.

Mami held back her anger. Now she finally knew how Kyoko felt. Oh how it must have hurt living on the streets, everybody staring at you and talking about you behind your back. She shouldn't be this angry.

_What were those girls saying? Sakura-san wasn't skipping school, she was really sick. More like in a coma. She didn't run away from me. She would never do something like that. She isn't a delinquent. I took her in because she had nowhere else to go. Why don't those girls understand that?_

Mami knew that since she was a mature senior she couldn't go over there and yell at the girls, she would get in trouble. So she just sat back as the sound of the bell covered the three girl's voices with ease.

_Tomoe-san? _It was Homura. Mami had forgotten she was able to hear.

_What is it?_

_Don't worry, Those girls are talking nothing_

Mami was surprised at Homura's sudden empathy.

_You know Akemi-san._

_What?_

Mami smiled. _You can be really nice sometimes. _

Homura said nothing.

_Thank you Tomoe-san, we should focus in to class now. See you at lunch_

* * *

"I'm home." Mami stepped through the door. She walked over to the couch and glanced and Kyoko.

"I'm back Sakura-san." She frowned. "Some girls in class were talking about you today you know. I should have stopped them. But I didn't have the guts to. Sorry."

Mami glanced at Kyoko's burn, it had almost completely healed, except there was a red mark on the skin. "It's good to see you're getting better."

As always Mami felt Kyoko's heartbeat, like she did everyday. She was relieved that it was slow and steady. Mami fed her tea, making sure she didn't spill it this time.

Mami knew that Kyoko hadn't moved an inch because her hair was in the exact same position as she had left it. It was still smooth, usually it would be messed up. Mami was saddened by knowing that her kohai wasn't getting any better.

Suddenly Mami heard the tune of a song coming from her phone coming from her room. It was 'Mirai' by Kalafina. She walked into the room, picked it up and pressed the phone against her ear. "Tomoe Mami speaking."

"Hello Tomoe-san." Said a male voice through the phone.

"Um, who is this?"

"That's a secret." The man's voice had some sort of attitude to it, the way he talked was so soft but so sturdy as well.

"Are you trying to sell me something because whatever it is I won't take it."

The mysterious man laughed over the phone. "I am not one of them, young Magical Girl."

Mami's eyes widened and her voice sturdened. "Who are you? How do you know about Magical Girls?"

"That's a secret too."

Mami growled. This man was annoying her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing right now, I've got to ask you a question."

"What?"

There was silence as Mami waited for his answer. Then her eyes widened and she gasped. The phone dropped to the ground as Mami raced outside into the kitchen. She ran towards the couch and stared at Kyoko.

Kyoko's red hair was now a mess, she was groaning in pain or stress and was tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat beaded down her forehead, in obvious pain as she clutched the blanket for somewhat 'support'.

Mami kneeled down. "Sakura-san!" She shouted. "What's wrong?"

Kyoko muttered words in her sleep, then clutched her stomach and flipped her head back. She tossed her body back and forth as Mami tried to hold her steady. Kyoko was like a monster, thrashing about, Her eyebrows furrowed and she gave out pained gasps

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" Mami yelled. She couldn't help Kyoko; she couldn't calm her down or shout at her to stop. She could just watch. Suddenly Kyoko's soul gem hovered off the table it was on. It was nearly completely black. It started flashing.

Mami gasped and grasped her soul gem. "Sakura-san, your soul gem isn't red anymore." She knew Kyoko wouldn't answer as the distressed red head started hyperventilating as she puts her hand in the sides of the couch, her nails digging into the fabric.

Mami's eyes widened as what she saw next. As Kyoko moved, her body started flickering, then disappearing than appearing again. It was a pattern of turning invisible and visible over and over again. Mami panicked. _What's happening to her? _ A part of her body, where her heart should be, started to light up. And Mami noticed her Soul Gem lightened up as well, she held it out. Kyoko 's body slackened against the couch.

And then she screamed.

A soul-piercing scream that rang through Mami's ears and through the apartment. It was so loud it went past the walls and through the building. Mami held her ears to block the sound as tears started to pour out of Kyoko's eyes as her screams were contorted with sobs. Mami closed her eyes tight as Kyoko's scream ensured.

Then it stopped.

Mami slowly lifted her eyelids. _Is it over? _She looked over and gasped.

_TO BE CONTINUED….._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Yes! I ended on a cliff hanger! What happened to Kyoko? And who's the man? I know, but you don't! *evil laugh* _

_Anyway, if you're wondering why there's not much Homura in this chapter. This is more like a Kyoko and Mami arc. But don't worry; they'll be a Homura arc soon!_

_-Otaku4eva_

_:)_


	6. Five- I know all your fates

AUTHORS NOTE: I know that this is chapter five but it says chapter six, same with all the other chaptes. please ignore it

CHAPTER FIVE- "I know all your fates"

Homura flinched. "She disappeared?!"

Mami nodded, her eyes were red and puffy from crying as she wiped her tears for another tissue.

The black haired girl put her head down. "How could this happen?"

It was silent between the two.

After Kyoko stopped screaming, Mami had found that she was gone. She panicked and called Homura, who came over, worried why Mami was so tearful; she thought Kyoko might have died, but no.

Homura didn't know anything, she didn't know if her companion was dead or had simply disappeared. All that was left was Kyoko's nearly black soul gem sitting on the coffee table. Homura couldn't stand this, she faced Mami. "What happened?"

Mami looked up, her eyes filled with despair and regret. "My phone started to ring", her young voice cracked. "There was a man at the end of the line, he knew about us and magical girls."

"Do you know who he was?"

She shook her head. "He then asked me how Sakura-San was doing, and if she was alright. I knew that something had happened to her and hung up."  
Homura was a little confused.

Mami continued. "Sakura-San was having a terrible nightmare of some sort. She was sweating and tossed and turned on the couch. She seemed to be in a lot of pain and muttered words which I couldn't understand."

Homura stared at Mami as her voice became more broken every time she talked. "Her soul gem got darker and darker, and hovered above her. Then Sakura-san's body started to flicker in sight. She turned invisible to visible over and over again."  
Homura's eyes widened.

"Then she screamed and started crying, and when it stopped.." Mami sobbed. "She was gone."

Mami started crying again, Homura was perplexed. _She was having a nightmare, a nightmare that made her feel a whole lot of pain, then started disappearing, then she screamed and was gone_. Homura thought.

Mami's sobs quieted down. "Sorry Akemi-san."

Homura lifted her head off her hand.

Mami put on a fake smile. "I'm being such a cry baby. When I should be the mature one here."

The dark haired girl's forehead creased. She knew how she felt. Losing somebody you loved right before your eyes, she had seen it too many times. "It's alright Tomoe-san." Homura stood up and looked at Kyoko's soul gem. "Let's go find Kyoko."

* * *

**Kyoko's eyes opened slowly, she felt a massive pain in her head. "What the-?" She mumbled, her voice was quiet as she found her throat sore. Kyoko sat up slowly and realised she was in her casual clothes. Then she looked around.**

**Everything was white.**

**_What is this? Heaven_****? Kyoko thought. ****_No way, I couldn't be dead._**

**Kyoko thought of the last thing she remembered. What was it? She was having some sort of nightmare before she woke up but she couldn't remember what it was.**

**Then she remembered her last memory, Kyoko was looking at her darkened Soul Gem before Homura shouted her name. Then that was it.**

**How did she end up here?**

**How long have I been here for?**

**Kyoko slowly stood up. "Hey! Mami! Homur-!" She coughed as she fought back a sudden pain in her throat. ****_And why is my throat so sore? _****Kyoko muttered some swears under her breath, but then suddenly she realised something.**

**Her soul gem was gone, ring and all. Kyoko's eyes widened. "Shit! Where's my Soul Gem?!" She turned her head but all she could see was white and her own body. The red head sighed in annoyance. "If I don't have a Soul Gem, how can I live?"**

**"Sakura Kyoko."**

**Kyoko turned swiftly to hear a voice behind her, but nobody was there. "Goddammit! What is your-!" Kyoko suddenly felt the air being pushed out of her lungs as she was pushed to the ground by a strong force. "Umph!" She hit the ground hard, then turned to face it. "What the hell?! What did you just-?"**

**Her eyes widened.**

**Standing before her was a tall man in a white cloak. He held a staff with pieces of glass at the top. His face was shadowed over, but Kyoko could see his smirk. "It was only me, so don't worry."**

**Kyoko could do nothing but stare. ****_Fuck, where the hell am I? Who is this man?_**

**_I can hear you, you know_**

**She split off from her thoughts. "How can you hear me?!"**

**The man smirked again, "You shouldn't use that type of language Sakura-san."**

**"And how do you know my name?!"**

**"I know a lot of things. Your wish was to get people to listen to your beloved father, in the end your whole family was killed."**

**"What?!" Kyoko stood up swiftly. "How do you know about that?!"**

**"I have my reasons." He turned his head, and Kyoko noticed he had black hair. "A friend of yours told me."**

**"Homura?"**

**"No." He faced her again. "A person you forgot."**

**"Wha-?"**

**The man raised his staff. The pieces of glass glowed white, and beams of light appeared around it, making Kyoko put an arm over her eyes to shield herself from the light. The man's cloak floated up slightly, to reveal a magic circle. His mouth opened as he muttered a spell.**

**Kyoko didn't understand. He seemed to be saying gibberish, or a type of language she didn't understand, she just knew it wasn't Japanese.**

**The man's cloak flowed back down. The light faded and there was silence. Kyoko stared at his face. After a few seconds he lifted his head up and looked back at Kyoko, his red and blue eyes staring into hers as he whispered:**

**"Sacrifice."**

* * *

BANG! BANG!

Smoke boomed out, covering the concrete. Mami moved her musket down as it disappeared. She sighed as her yellow formed back onto her dress. She and Homura stood in the courtyard, Homura's bow disappeared.

"Has her Soul Gem gotten any reaction yet Akemi-San?" Mami asked her. Homura held  
Kyoko's darkened soul gem in her hand; hoping it would have some sort of reaction if they had come near Kyoko. Homura shook her head.

"I see." Mami put her head down, before lifting her head again and flashing another fake smile. "We should keep looking Akemi-san." Then she walked off into the shadows.

Homura followed her, keeping an eye on Kyoko's Soul Gem at all times. She knew what soul gems looked like when they were about to turn into Grief Seeds. They were black mixed with the dark original colour of their soul gems. She had seen Kyoko's soul gem like this before, and Mami's, and Sayaka's, and Madoka's and... her own. It hurt deep inside to see a soul gem like this again.

_I thought everything was over, what happened?_

Homura heard Mami's slow steps stop, she turned her head. "Over?" Homura nearly hit herself over the head when she realised she had accidentally used telepathy. "Why do I keep forgetting?" She mumbled before facing the blonde. "Nothing, it's fine." Mami looked at her suspiciously before continuing.

Homura sighed. She glanced at Kyoko's Soul Gem again, it hadn't changed, she kept on walking, holding the dark red gem in her hand tight.

"Akemi-san! Watch out!"

Homura looked up and formed a bow in a flash of purple light, an arrow appeared with it, she turned around swiftly and fired the arrow straight into a wraith behind her, her dark hair blew slightly as the smoke evaporated into the sky. Unfazed, her weapon disappeared as she caught up with Mami, who grinned. "Something I'd except from you Akemi-san." Homura said nothing.

* * *

Soon enough, after hours of walking and killing wraiths, Homura and Mami ended up on the outskirts of Mitakihara. Right next to its neighbouring town, Kasamino. In the two girls' sights was a large old building, it was in ruins. The glass around the main part of the building had been smashed. Also in the main building there were high stairs leading to one place at the top, it had a table, the wood of the structure had fallen into ruins. Homura didn't recognise it, but Mami did, very well.

"What is this place?" Homura stepped on a piece of wood outside the building. "It's in ruins."

Mami didn't answer, but pointed to a piece of wood Homura was standing on, she stepped off and looked at it. It had black writing that had obviously been done by a child. It was near completely scratched and faded but Homura could just make out the words. "Sakura Church." She whispered.

Homura picked up the piece of wood and placed it at the entrance. She stared at it. _Did Kyoko write this?_

_No_

Homura turned to Mami, who had answered the question, she faced Homura. _Her sister, Momo Sakura wrote that._

The dark haired girl became silent. "So that's who she said." She whispered. Homura walked into the church and up the steps, with Mami at her side, there were a lot of them, and pieces of glass everywhere. Homura stepped on a piece of burnt wood. "Tomoe-San."

"Hmm?" Mami kept her view from the top of the stairs.

"How do you know this place?"

"I was invited to dinner by Sakura-san, I had it with her family. They..." Mami paused. "They were really nice people."

"Really." Homura's tone didn't sound questionable, but not at all ignorant.

Mami smiled genuinely. "Of course, they were one happy family then. It was also then where I figured out what Sakura-san's wish was."

Homura almost stopped walking. "You..."

"Hey father said they'd been poor for some time, nobody was listening to him, then suddenly one day people had started listening to his scriptures again."

Homura said nothing, but kept her head down

Mami looked up to the pieces of shattered glass still on the windows. "After that, she told me her wish. Then told me that her wish was fine. Her father gave people happiness. So to protect people's happiness, was her real wish."

"Well, that's Kyoko."

Mami smiled gently. "Indeed."

The wind whistled through the free spaces of air in the massive room, the colours in the remaining glass created beams of colour across the floor. Homura looked across. "It doesn't seem she is he-."

Suddenly Kyoko's Soul Gem lit up, which made Homura flinch. "Tomoe-San!" Mami faced her and saw the red gem, she tried to stop herself from beaming. With the realisation, the two girls looked around.

"Kyoko!" Homura yelled

"Sakura-San! Where are you?!"

* * *

**What did Kyoko remember?**

**That man had said 'sacrifice', a red light had come up around Kyoko, and everything went black.**

**What had happened?**

**Where was she?**

**She wasn't in that white place anymore, she seemed to know where she was, but on the other hand, she wasn't.**

**It looked like... a church.**

**Kyoko was moving, in sight. But her body wasn't moving at all. How was that possible?**

**Then she heard people, shouting her name. One was shouting her surname, the other her first name. It was only until a blonde haired girl walked in front of her did she realise who was shouting.  
"Mami! Homura!" She yelled, her voice echoed. The two girls didn't answer. What?**

**"Hey! Answer me!"**

**They didn't budge. Mami looked confused. "Where is she?"**

**"Mami! I'm right here!"**

**But they didn't hear her. Was was she anyway?**

**It was strange, but she couldn't see her own body, it was just vision.**

**Then she realised.**

**This was her father's church.**

**What were they doing here?**

**"What are you two doing here?!"**

**Nothing.**

**She could only see Mami, not Homura, but she still knew Homura was there. Why weren't they answering?**

**"Hey!"**

**_They won't answer_****.**

**It was him again, the one that made her pass out. "What do you want? I don't know who you are."**

**_They can't hear you_**

**"Why not?"**

**_Do you even know where you are?_**

**"Of course not! I can't even see where I am!"**

**_Really? I think it's obvious_**

**"If it was obvious wouldn't I know by now!"**

**_Do I have to tell you?_**

**"I'm in my father's church."**

**_That's not what I mean_**

**"What do you mean then?!"**

**_If you died, your soul disappears. If your body simply disappears without your soul being destroyed, where do you think your sub-conscious mind would end up, your body or your..._**

**"Soul."**

**_Exactly. Now do you get it Sakura Kyoko?_**

**"I'm inside my own soul?!" Kyoko exclaimed.**

**_Is there anything else to explain?_**

**Kyoko let herself calm down. "What did you do?"**

**_Your body disappeared. I sent your subconscious to your soul._**

**Her anger returned. "Who told you to do that?!"**

**_Nobody, it was my choice_**

**Kyoko grunted in frustration. "When am I going to be sent back to my own body?"**

**_Time will tell_**

**"Again, who are you?"**

**_That is something you will figure out_**

**"Just tell me!"**

**_No_**

**Kyoko felt like screaming. But she stayed calm, bottling her anger.**

**"What are Mami and Homura doing?**

**_Looking for you_**

**"Why would they do that?"**

**_They care about you_**

**Kyoko fell silent. "They... care?"**

_**Yes, thanks to you**__**Mami has been worried constantly for the past few weeks you have been asleep. It has exhausted her.**_

**"And Homura?'**

**_She has kept on trying to find ways to wake you up_**

**"Liar."**

**_When you collapsed, she picked you up and brought you to Mami_**

**Kyoko was genuinely surprised. "Homura wouldn't do something like that."**

**_She's changed. Everybody changes Kyoko, you should know that_**

**"Shut up." She said. "Why are they at Dad's church?"**

**_They have been searching for hours._**

**"How do they expect to find me?"**

**_The two expect that when your soul gem glows, you will be nearby_**

**"So it's glowed?"**

_**It glowed because that was**__**the time your subconscious was transferred to your soul gem**_

**"So Im not only in my soul, I am inside my soul gem?"**

**_Yes, what you can see now is the view your soul gem is at_**

**Kyoko was silent, she looked straight and saw Mami, her eyes were full of confusion. "Where is Sakura-San? She should be around here." Mami asked, her voice distant.**

**"Yes." Homura said, her voice a lot closer. "Will this work?"**

**Kyoko felt like banging them both on their heads. "Of course it won't! Idiots! Why would they think of something as ridiculous as that?!"**

**_Because they are determined to save you_**

**"Why?"**

**_You are their ally. And you said that you think of Mami as an older sister, she probably thinks of you as a younger sister_**

**"How do you know about this?!**

**_I know a lot, I already said that_**

**"What do you know?"**

**_I know about Magical Girls_**

**"You..."**

**_I know all your fates_**

**"How would you know that?"**

**_That's none of your difference_**

**Kyoko had had enough of this. "Tell me!"**

**_No_**

**"Let me out!"**

**_Not yet_**

**"What are you going to do?"**

**_I need to show your friends something_**

**"Wha-?"**

**Suddenly there was a flash. And her soul moved and Mami's face turned into an expression of shock.**

**"What's happening?" Kyoko whispered.**

**_I am showing your friends a vision, you can see it too._**

**"What kind of vision?"**

**_Just watch_**

**Kyoko became silent.**

**The vision was the church back in its old days, it not being in ruins.**

**The vision then changed to a door of the church. The door opened to reveal a young girl. Her long red hair was tied back with a black ribbon and she wore a green hoodie. She wore large jean shorts.**

**"That's me." Kyoko breathed.**

**The girl unzipped her hoodie and threw it onto the ground, revealing a black t-shirt, she looked heartbroken. "I'm home." She said, but nobody was there. "Hey, Mama! Momo! You here?"**

**The girl walked through the main part of the building. "Hey, where are you guys?" She opened another door and gasped.**

**Kyoko's mother and sister's bodies were lying lifeless on the ground, there bodies and the floor covered in blood. "The kitchen knife?" The girl's voice cracked. "Who did this?" She turned**

**Kyoko's blood froze.**

**Hanging from the ceiling was the withering body of her father, lifeless, his head only just resist on the rope around his neck. The girl sobbed. "Papa..." Kyoko's shaking hands reached up to her face, her eyes wide.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**Kyoko's remembered her scream, it was full of sobs, as she watched her younger self, she felt a non-existent tear slide down her face. "No!" She yelled. "Don't make me see this again!"**

**_It hurts doesn't it?_**

**A fire spread around the church.**

**_Don't worry, your friends just saw it. So your pain will be understood_**

Homura and Mami stood, frozen at the sight they had just seen.

"Akemi-San... Did you just see that?"

Homura nodded.

Mami clenched her fist. "We never understood the pain she went through, it all seemed to clear to us, but it really wasn't."

Homura lowered head head. "Why were we shown that? Who showed it to us?"

Mami walked up and down the entrance and picked up a piece of burnt rope. "We have to find out."

* * *

**Kyoko just stared. Mami was standing, holding a piece of burnt rope, the same rope her father had used to kill himself.**

**_Do you feel better now?_**

**Kyoko grunted angrily.**

**_Your friends will now pity you, your life will never be the same again_**

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kyoko screamed. "I DIDN'T WANT TO REMEMBER THAT MEMORY! SEND ME BACK NOW!"**

**_No_****, the man said calmly. Kyoko was getting sick of his voice.**

**"I'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH HAVEN'T I?!"**

**_If you suffered enough, something would have happened to you right when your family died, but it didn't._**

**Kyoko calmed down a little at that statement. "What do you...?"**

* * *

"Akemi-San?" Mami turned to face Homura

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling Sakura-San isn't here."

"How do you know that?"

Mami's eyes narrowed. "She's not in Mitakihara, or Kasamino, or anywhere."

Homura stepped forward. "She isn't dead Tomoe-san."

"Really?" She said in a matter-of-fact manner.

"Yes, if she were dead..." Homura glanced at Kyoko's soul gem. "Her Soul Gem would have disappeared."

Mami sighed. "I guess you're right."

**'Homura! Mami!'** Homura gasped. Mami eyes her. "Akemi-san?"

**'Listen to me! I'm right here!'**

"Is that... Sakura-san?" Mami noticed.

**'Finally, I thought you guys would never hear me.'**

Homura immediately noticed that the red head was hiding her emotions, very well, but not well enough to fool her. "Kyoko!" She shouted. "Where are you?!"

Kyoko laughed untruthfully. **'You wouldn't believe where I am right now.'**

"Tell us! Now!"

Kyoko sighed, her voice slightly broken. **'I'm inside my Soul Gem.'**

Homura and Mami couldn't believe their eyes. "Your Soul Gem?" Mami asked.

'**Yeah, apparently my body disappeared, by subconscious was sent to where my soul is.'**

"Who put you there?"

**'A man, he had a white cloak and a staff. He's been talking to me and he was the one who gave you two... That vision, I saw it too.'**

Mami fell silent. "Sakura-san..."

"What did he say to you? Homura asked.

**'He knows about magical girls, he knows all our fates.'**

Silence fell between the girls

"You're not joking are you?" Homura said in disbelief.

**'No. I think he's gone now though. If he stayed I probably wouldn't be able to talk to you two.'**

Mami and Homura couldn't believe this.

**'I need to get out you know.'**

"Right." Homura eyed the dark gem, it was still black and red. She thought and thought. She couldn't break, it would kill Kyoko.

_I can't get it, I just can't_

"Akemi-san?" Mami asked, Homura stayed her gaze on the gem in front of her.

"Kyoko, do you have an idea?"

There was silence.

"Kyoko."

She didn't answer.

"Answer me."

Nothing

"That man must have come back. She must not be able to communicate with us." Mami said sturdily.

Homura stomped her foot on the ground. "Dammit."

* * *

**"They're not answering me!" Kyoko exclaimed**

**_You hid your emotions very well, considering the state you're in right now Im surprised that you were able to talk to them. Did you miss me?_**

**"How could I miss you bastard?"**

**_That was rude, you shouldn't say that to somebody you hardly know._**

**"Where did you go anyway?"**

**_Visiting a friend._**

**"That's a great excuse."**

**He chuckled.**

**"Now let me out of here."**

**_Aren't you going to say please?_**

**"I don't care about please, I need to get out of here."**

**_It's not that simple._**

**"What do you mean?"**

**_They have to find your body_**

**"What?!"**

**_Why are you so surprised by that?_**

**"Where the hell are they going to find my body?!"**

**_Akemi Homura will figure that out, then they will look._**

**"Where will they go?!"**

**_That's a secret_**

**Kyoko was about to lose it, she was sick of being stuck here.**

**"What... Are you?" She asked.**

**The man was silent.**

**"Well?"**

**_If I said I was normal, would you believe me?_**

**"Of course not."**

**_Well then, I'm not going to tell you._**

**"Mami and Homura will find my body, trust me."**

**_Would you know where your body is?_**

**Kyoko paused. "No."**

**_It disappeared, so where would it be now?_**

**There was silence.**

* * *

Homura looked around as she thought. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know everything this time. Homura clenched her fist as she suddenly realised that she was relying on others.

"Tomoe-san." She faced Mami, who was also deep in thought. Mami walked over to her. "What is it?"

Homura lifted her head. "Her soul and her subconscious mind is in her soul gem, so to bring Kyoko back, her subconscious needs to be brought..." She grunted in anger but how obvious it was.

"Akemi-San?"

"We have to find Kyoko's body."

"But it-."

"-disappeared, I know."

"Where would we find it?"

Homura frowned. "I don't know."

Mami was silent, before standing straight and walking past Homura, who turned. "Tomoe-san."

"Are you coming?"

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: So not much of a cliffhanger this time. So now that we've figure out what's happening to Kyoko, will Mami and Homura save her?

Oh and sorry for the long wait. I've been busy for ages and my email stopped working. And I had forgotten my password so I couldn't change it without my email. But know I've gotten it back and I can continue writing!

Thank you to the people that have reviewed my story, I would love to receive advice also! There's no way I can improve without constructive criticism! Just please no insults, I've had an emotionally tough week

-Otaku4eva99


	7. Six- I'm already dead

Chapter Six- "I'm already dead"

_The music quietened down around the witches barrier. Oktavia Von Seckendorff stood, she seemed to be staring at her severed arm._

_Homura caught Madoka while falling; she landed, while still holding her tightly, she turned._

_A spear clattered on the ground next to a crouching Kyoko, which then disappeared in a flash of violet light._

_"Kyoko!" Homura exclaimed._

_The wounded red head stood up, clasping her injured arm. "Hey," she whispered._

_"Are you-?"_

_"Take care of that girl, I made her go along with my stupidity."_

_Homura gasped as a red shield suddenly appeared, separating her from Kyoko._

_The red head was now facing her, her expression was different, it had a warm smile and seemed relaxed, her face was scratched. "If you fight and carry her you're just going to get us both killed. It's okay... and you were right."_

_Homura glanced down at Madoka, her eyes filled with the sudden dread that she thought she could cover, as she listened to Kyoko's words. "Just protect what you want until the very end."_

_Kyoko chuckled. "It's funny really." She reached her hand to her black ribbon and pulled it, her hair became loose and flowed out. A gold hairpin shaped like a holy cross spun through the air. "This whole time, that's what I thought I was doing."_

_Kyoko grabbed the hairpin and fell to her knees, clasping the hairpin as if in prayer, as a bright violet light appeared around the red head, engulfing her like flames. "Go, I'll take care of her."_

_Homura hesitated slightly before bitterly running out of the labyrinth with Madoka in her arms. Many giant spears shot up out of the ground and surrounded Oktavia and Kyoko. One giant spear lifted Kyoko up, and held her up like a scorpions tail._

_The praying girl stayed calm, and spoke like there was no pain. "It's alright Sayaka; I know it sucks to be alone." Her voice held no regrets._

_Her soul gem and the hairpin finished morphing. "But don't worry, I'll be with you..."_

_"Sayaka."_

_Kyoko parted her hands, and placed a light kiss on her red soul gem, before letting it hover in the air. She stood up as a spear formed in her hand, she spun it and pointed it at her gem. Energy radiated from it, Kyoko stayed focused as the powerful magic caused more pressure on the red gem. Kyoko smiled faintly as her life flashed before her eyes._

_Then the shining red soul gem shattered, and it was all over as an explosion covered the barrier in a blinding white light._

* * *

"Akemi-San?"

Homura jumped back into reality. She turned her head to Mami. "What's wrong?" Homura held her hand to her head as she remembered that memory. "Nothing."

"You seemed a bit zoned out."

"I was... just thinking."

"About what?"

Homura was silent for a moment, the wind catching her hair. "It doesn't matter."

Mami sighed as she threw the topic away.

The two magical girls had been looking for Kyoko's body for days, and nothing had come to them.

It was night again, they were lucky they didn't have any guardians, or they would be worried about them. It was hard not to just give up and claim her dead. But ever since they had gotten in contact with Kyoko again, they knew not to lose hope on it.

* * *

It was the middle of the day in Mitakihara city, and it a beautiful day with people stumbling around shops, it was a casual day. Meanwhile in a dark alley, he clasped his staff tight as he watched the cars pass by, the pedestrians not noticing him.

He frowned, his pale skin being seen among the crack of sunlight across his body, one bright red eye shown from the hood of his cloak. Not amused, he muttered. "Where are you?"

There was nothing but silence.

How long had he been waiting? Half an hour? A day? Every second had to meaning to his lost reason for living anymore. He laughed darkly. "I don't care how long it takes."

Silence.

"No matter how long it takes..."

He lifted an arm and touched a sharp piece of glass on his staff, he was unfazed as blood dropped down his already pale finger. Why did he do that? He didn't know.

He heard a step and glanced up. The world around him turned grey, and the man knew what was happening.

He watched as a white car-like creature with beading pink eyes stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, long time no see." It said, it's soulless smile the same as always.

The man smirked. "You too, Incubator."

"I see you're here again." It said in its normally cheerful voice. "What has brought you to Mitakihara?"

"I'm here on business."

"Eh?" It moved its tail. "What kind of business."

"I'm trying to help."

"Of course."

He scowled. "Anyway, I wouldn't expect you to know anything Incubator."

"About what?" It's stare lingered.

The man fell silent, the wind picking up and a breeze blowing his cloak back and forth.

Kyubey's eyes stared. "I thought so, so you're like Akemi Homura?"

"I know."

"I thought Homura was the only one who knew about these so called 'Witches', I've had a feeling from now on that you had just made them up."

"I'm not." His tone was darker.

"Your memories could be fake, just like Akemi Homura's. If you two are the only ones who know about then, they could be fake."

The man laughed darkly. "I am an unearthly being, do you think my memories could be fake. Remember, I was never human."

Kyubey's response was delayed. "What are you doing now?"

"Running a test."

"A test?"

"Yes." He turned, facing his back to the Incubator and letting his spear glow in the now larger sunlight.

"For checking if sacrifice is worthy enough."

* * *

Homura ducked, she heard a bang from behind her as one of the wraith's claws struck into a lamp post behind. She jumped up and fired multiple purple arrows while walking sturdily towards them. She then held her bow as she was lifted to her feet and soared up into the air, her glowing purple wings flapping beside her.

Mami pulled off her hat and threw it up into the air, she spun around and she held ribbons in her hands, the ribbons formed into muskets, she threw them as well while catching the hat and held it out in front of her, more muskets appeared glowing from it, she then caught then caught the silver guns and spun them all, bullets firing.

Homura gracefully landed on the ground, her wings disappearing in a flash of light, she then walked over and picked up the grief seeds, tossing them to Mami, who caught them as she placed her hat back on her head.

Smoke bellowed before them as the wraiths that were there were extinguished.

There had been no word of Kyoko ever since that say, and it was unknown if she was still alive or not. Homura frowned. "This is ridiculous."

Mami stayed stern. "What do you mean?"

Homura faced her. "Do you know what happens when Magical girls die?"

"Yes, they disappear, why?"

It was again, silence, until Mami stated: "Sakura-San disappeared."

Homura nodded. "Do you know where Magical Girls go when they die?"

"Nobody does."

"All I know is that when Magical Girls die, their subconscious don't get transferred to their soul gem."

Mami raised an eyebrow, "What happens?"

"I've seen a Magical Girl die before, their soul gem is cleansed, they have a slight smile on their face before disappearing."

"That isn't what happened to Sakura-san."

"I know, her soul gem is still here, and not cleansed."

"This would mean... Sakura-san..."

Homura stood sturdily, her eyes showing no signs of emotions wavering. "That man, he has corrupted the way magical girls die."

The blonde's eyes widened. "You aren't serious."

"You would know by now that I am not the type of person to joke Tomoe-san."

It was silence again, the night sky darkened as the girls knew it was past midnight. A shadow cast across Mami's face. "This can't happen."

Homura remained that same expression across her face. "I believe it is."

Mami clenched her fist so hard her knuckles were white.

* * *

**A slim girl with short hair short sky blue hair sat crouched in a room full of white.**

**"I can't believe this." She whispered.**

**Mist slowly flowed around the girl, her blue dress lifelessly floating on the ground, she stared at it.**

**She let the new information the had gained from her friend seep into her mind. "This is... Impossible."**

**The bluenette lifted her head up and again saw her glowing friend standing before her, her golden eyes giving a saddened expression.**

**"I'm so sorry." She whispered.**

**The girl jumped up. "Isn't there anything you can do?!"**

**"No there isn't."**

**"But you're a God!"**

**The Goddess glanced at her distressed friend. "He knows... about who I selected."**

**The bluenette's eyes widened before narrowing. "You haven't even told ME whom you've chosen. How can he know?!"**

**"He just does."**

**The blue haired girl didn't know what to say, so she calmed down. "You know anything that's going to happen in the future right? Then tell me... why hasn't Kyoko disappeared yet?"**

**The Goddess was silent as her hand fell to one of the small dark pink gems on her white dress.**

* * *

Mami and Homura eventually found themselves at a warehouse, an unused warehouse full of dust and items that had cobwebs covering them. Homura realised the door was locked and slashed it open with an arrow. The two stepped inside; their echoing steps dauntingly receded, one after another.

Dust dinner on the girls' clothes. Homura pulled back a piece of rolled up carpet. "It's is big."

"I can see that." Mami answered, her voice holding a slightly cold tone.

Homura and Mami finally reached the end of the warehouse, nothing had been found.

"From now on we should check if there are any signs of magical whereabouts."

Mami nodded, before noticing something in the corner of her eye, it was a completely dusted out table, as she turned and walked towards it, as Homura faced her. "Have you found anything?" She asked. Mami stayed silent as she reached the table.

Homura walked beside her, as Mami examined the table. It seemed like a table a kid had been using, it had scratches everywhere, used by a knife, and scratched up paper. Mami picked one up and smoothed it out. There was a drawing made of crayons, although none of it was seen, it had all been covered up by the scratches of red crayon. Mami's expression turned to confusion. "What is this?"

Homura brushed the dust off the desk slowly, before seeing what was written on it. "Tomoe-san." She notified the blonde, who forgot about the drawing, and glanced at what Homura had seen. Homura brushed off all the dust off the desk, revealing it to be much dirtier, with some drops of blood. It was only until then when Mami noticed a knife.

But what was really worth noticing was the writing, it had been scratched out by one full line, but Mami could read it aloud:

"I will come back, this world may seem empty now, but many years is not as many as it seems. Goodbye, Cherry Blossom."

Homura stated. "This is cryptic, it doesn't make any sense."

Mami pointed at it. "It's scratched out." But she then noticed another word that was not scratched out, and pointed to that.

"Liar."

Homura then perceived. "This is not written by the same person who wrote that message, their handwriting is different."

Mami nodded, pulled back her hand and thought.

Homura nearly slammed her hand on the table, Mami faced her. "What is it?"

"I should have realised this sooner."

"Realised what?"

"Cherry Blossom, Sakura, Sakura is Kyoko's last name, this message was written to her."

* * *

**She was here again.**

**Kyoko sighed in annoyance. "Not this again."**

**Except this time she wasn't able to see anything, just white again.**

**"This is different... Dammit I'm talking to myself."**

**_No, you aren't talking._**

**"You again?"**

**_You aren't pleased to see me?_**

**"Go to hell."**

**The man's laugh echoed. ****_You're amusing Sakura-san._**

**"What did you mean by Im not talking?"**

**_If you were talking, you'd have a mouth, you're not talking, you're thinking._**

**"Great." She said sarcastically. "I think I already know that."**

**_Do you know where you are?_**

**"In the same place I was before dumbass."**

**_Yes, your subconscious is still in your soul gem, but you haven't noticed anything else?_**

**"I can't see the view of my soul gem."**

**_Yes_**

**"Why is that?"**

**_Because..._**** He became silent, his voice turned quieter. ****_If you saw what was happening now, you'd lose it_**

**"What do you mean?"**

**_You would suffer too much emotional trauma for me to keep you here any longer._**

**"You mean..."**

**_You would die_**

**The thoughts left Kyoko's head, her subconscious filling with dark and unnerving thoughts. She then laughed dryly and darkly.**

**"I'm already dead."**

* * *

Silence.

"It was... written to her?" Mami said softly, Homura's words hanging in the cold night air.

"I believe so."

Mami felt the carved message. "This was not done recently, these carvings were done, a few years ago."

Homura nodded. "But who wrote it?"

"The person who wrote the other message was Sakura-san."

"I had a feeling about that." Homura said softly, with more emotion than she had intended.

Mami clenched her fist against the table. She could imagine a younger Kyoko crying furiously, grabbing a knife then cutting herself, while angrily scratching out the note on the table, clutching her darkening soul gem hard.

"This person hurt her."

Homura nodded silently, casting a shadow over her face, while yet another silence filled the air.

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure watched them. "I was right." He said coldly. "If she saw this, it would hurt her too much to bear." He then walked away, stepping over autumn leaves.

Homura felt a sudden presence, she formed a bow and arrow and aimed it, startling Mami. "Akemi-san?!" Homura didn't answer. "I'm sure I heard something." She whispered.

Mami sighed. "You might be paranoid, it's alright though, and this world is getting to me as well."

After a few seconds of checking her surroundings, Homura lowered her bow, the glowing arrow disappeared, leaving only darkness.

After a few minutes Homura and Mami stepped out of the warehouse. It was morning, but still dark, around 2am, and the only light was the full moon, it's bright light creating shadows on the girls' dark expression.

* * *

**"Let me out."**

**Nothing**

**"This is ridiculous." Kyoko muttered. "How long are you going to keep me here huh?"**

**Silence.**

**"This is annoying you know."**

**_Annoying?_**

**His voice startled her slightly. "Yes, annoying."**

**_You do realise that it was yourself who put you here Sakura-san?_**

**"Haa?" Kyoko realised his voice had a slight sneer to it.**

**_I was not me who brought you to despair, it was yourself._**

**Kyoko didn't answer**

**_You don't get it do you?_**

**He took her silence as permission to talk.**

**_I gave you those nightmares, but the rest was up to you, you brought yourself to despair, you darkened your soul gem, you gave yourself distress. You turned dark by your own thoughts. Although I put you to sleep. You gave yourself nightmares, you darkened your soul gem further. Even though I stopped you from dying, you brought yourself here._**

**Kyoko's mind went blank, every single word that he said corrupted her mind faster and faster.**

**"It was my fault?" Her voice broke.**

**_Stop thinking that, it was that very thought that got you here._**

**Kyoko growled in anger before becoming silent, her wind whirling in constant thought.**


	8. Seven- I'll fight my own way

Chapter Seven- "I'll fight my own way."

Homura ran her hands through her thick black hair, feeling the slight breeze through it as she watched autumn leaves lowering faintly to the ground. She stepped on one and kept on walking, not noticing anything as a purple glow showered her body, changing her into her ordinary attire in an instant, she recognised a bright yellow light beside her fade away.

Mami walked in front of Homura and picked up the scattered grief seeds on the gravel, ignoring the curious onlookers walking to work.

"Akemi-san."

Homura turned her gaze to Mami, who had her back facing her. "What?"

The blonde stayed silent for a few seconds while looking up, seemingly admiring the golden light of dawn, she turned to the sad as a sad look crossed her eyes, her facial features losing light. "Do you think... We should go back to school?"

The dark haired girl said nothing, as she knew that her companion was giving up hope, she couldn't blame her though, the two had been looking for Kyoko's body for over a week now and there had been no hints. Homura knew Mami long enough to know that her veteran personality and partly held onto hope could only last for so long.

Refusing to answer, Homura moved her head to face the ground. She then lifted her arm and threw something into the air. Mami turned swiftly as her eyes went wide, she ran and caught it but collapsed. Kneeling against the ground, the blonde faced her head down, as she opened her cupped hands to reveal Kyoko's still darkened soul gem.

Mami grunted and stayed kneeling. ".. Why... Did you do that?"

Homura lifted her head. "You should have it."

"Her."

Mami stood up, glancing at Homura. "It's not 'it', it's 'her'."

Homura nodded slowly. "My mistake."

It was silent again, Mami got sick of it, and threw Kyoko's soul gem into the air, and then everything seemed to slow down. Mami held her own soul gem out as a musket formed, and she aimed it at the red gem glittering in the air.

Homura gasped and ran in front of Mami, startling the blonde and caused her to accidentally pull the trigger.

BANG!

The dark haired girl caught Kyoko's soul gem as Mami hit the ground, Homura formed a glowing purple arrow from her own soul gem and aimed it at Mami like it was a sword.

"What did you think you were doing?" Homura said coldly, narrowing her purple eyes and Mami sitting on the ground, partly shocked.

"I... Don't know..."

"You don't know?" Homura aimed her bow closer. "You were about to kill Kyoko. If you've finally lost it that doesn't mean that you kill somebody you care about the most, even if they want to..." She found her words stumbling over themselves, as her own horrible memories appeared before her.

Mami stayed silent, and then she stood up, trying to regain her balance. "Sorry, but I can't do this."

"What do you-?"

"I can't save her." Mami turned, obvious sound of regret pounding in her voice. "I can't save Sakura-san." She walked away into the dawn, as Homura's arrow disappeared, the stoic girl eyed her coldly

"So you're giving up?" She stated boldly.

Mami stopped walking for a second, but didn't face Homura.

"Yes."

* * *

"Akemi-san?" Said a nervous voice, a girl walked out from behind a wall. She had green hair and green eyes, and leaned closer and closer to the door of Homura's apartment.

"It's Shizuki Hitomi."

Silence.

_Maybe she can't hear me_, Hitomi thought, she nervously knocked. Hitomi built up her nearly non existent courage and opened the door. It made an ominous creaking sound as Hitomi walked into the room, she gasped.

The room was white and nearly vivid of furniture, the only furniture was shaped in a circle pattern. Large pictures with cryptic messages on them floated around the room, and there was a giant swinging pendulum on the roof, creating a huge shadow.

"What in the world...?" Hitomi whispered softly as she walked. Her footsteps making a haunting echoing sound. She scanned the room, unable to see if it was even a part of earth she walking through. "Is this really Akemi-san's apartment?"

Hitomi then eyed a small red light on a table and walked towards it, keeping in mind that this was not her place. On the table was a pretty red gem, but it was also surrounded in a wavering black that were leaving specks of red. "How... Eerie." She picked up tenderly, feeling the cold surface against her fingers. She examined it closely. "Is this hers?"

"Shizuki Hitomi."

Hitomi's heart skipped a beat as she whirled around in surprise, shocked at the sudden voice. "W-what is it?"

Out of the shadows walked Homura, her face held a cold expression and her dark purple eyes narrowed. "Put that down." She said sturdily and coldly. Hitomi had never heard this tone from the mysterious transfer student before, she lay the dark gem down, hands shaking while Homura continued to stare down on her. "What are you doing here,"

_Oh no! She'll think I was stalking_! "I-I was looking for you, A-Akemi-san."

Homura stayed the same expression. "What for?"

Hitomi started to shake lightly, largely intimidated by Homura's non-wavering cold stare. "I wanted... to talk to you."

"About what?"

The emerald haired girl found herself pointing at a gem on a table, her body stopped shaking. "Is this yours?"

"No it's not."

"W-whose it it?"

Homura's answer was delayed. "Sakura Kyoko's."

"Oh! Is she the new girl in the senior class?"

The stoic girl nodded.

"Why is it here?"

"That is none of your concern "

Hitomi laughed nervously, an obvious bead of sweat ran down her head. "Oh yeah, I'm very sorry Akemi-san." Homura watched the nervous girl. "There is no need to be anxious around me Shizuki-san." Her tone became warmer, causing Hitomi to calm down. "I wasn't anxious Akemi-san!"

"I'm not stupid."

Her response caught Hitomi off guard, she stepped back slightly at the girl's words. "Is.. There something on your mind? Is something wrong?"

"?" Homura glanced at her, turned her head to the side, her dark fringe covering one of her eyes. "What makes you think that?" She said in a cold tone.

"It's just..." Hitomi fiddled with her fingers. "Your aura c-changes a lot... something always seems to be on your mind, it is very strange." She noticed the dark haired girl narrow her eyes, in somewhat irritation, which made Hitomi take another step back, Homura faced away. "Sorry, may you please leave?"

Hitomi bowed swiftly and in distress. "Of course, see you at school."

After the room was silent. Homura stood there, she reached a hand up to her ribbon and stroked it slightly, casting a shadow over her face. "Nothing..." She glanced up again, "Is on my mind..."

* * *

_Kyoko opened the shadowy doors of the church, letting the nostalgic feeling fill her heart with dread, she walked straight, ignoring the pensioners outside as she reached a door that was an office for her father. She opened it, aware that it was the darkest room in the house._

_"I'm home." Kyoko said quietly. Before her was her father sitting on a wooden chair and leaning against a table, bottles and glasses everywhere, Kyoko let her eyes pass over them. "Even more sake today, you'll ruin your health." Her father didn't say anything. The saddened red head built her courage and spoke in more controlled tone._

_"Listen Papa, I defeated another demon today, I saved someone who was going to commit suicide." Again silence, so Kyoko continues. "You wanted to destroy the root of all misfortune and sadness in the world. We magical girls are steadily cutting away at that root. That can't be a bad thing right?'_

_Kyoko heard silence again, she softly held her hands together, touching her ring. "You know Papa; I still love everything you preached. That's why I was so glad when people began listening to what you had to say. After all, you had always been saddened by the misfortune of the world, and I finally got to see you happy. I..."_

_"That's all an illusion you created isn't it?"_

_Kyoko was caught off guard by those words. "Papa. What do you-?"_

_"Everyone who came to this church was not there because of their fate, but because they had been lead astray by the powers of a demon."_

_The redhead's eyes widened and her face fell into a contorted emotion between troubled and shocked._

_"Those poor souls. Did you plan to take the lives of those you had bewitched? Were they the sacrifices for your contract with the devil? That you, daughter of a clergyman, would sell your soul to the devil..."_

_Kyoko the took a step forward in anguish and started to yell. "Like I keep telling you demons and magical girls are different! We don't kill anyone! Please, listen to what I'm saying!" Then in a softer and more frightened tone. "I'm not a demon..."_

_"From the very beginning.." Her father paid no attention to his daughter, and stared blankly at the alcohol on the table in front of him. "You paid no heed to my teachings. You thought that my teaching were mad ramblings that would save no one, did you not?" Kyoko was now lost for words._

_"Ah, indeed. That's just right. I have not the power to bring salvation to the world. I gave a demon the chance to take advantage of me. It's not your fault, all the blame rests with me."_

_Kyoko leaned back a bit and tried to conceal her completely frightened expression. "What do you... Thats not... Papa that-."_

_The man then pulled back a chair and stood up, swiftly facing Kyoko and raised his voice. "What's not?"_

_He clasped his hand onto the table. "With your power you can cut away the root of misfortune and sadness. If I were to lend my ear to such a suggestion. You may as well vituperate me for being such a useless father."_

_Then in a more snarky tone. "What are you going to do now? Even without your father, you can bring salvation onto the world. You crush the faith of the people and lead them astray. Is that not the work of a laughing devil? You fail to recognise what you have wrought, merrily telling tales of your exploits."_

_"What should I call you of not a demon?"_

_Those last words struck Kyoko so hard that she nearly stopped breathing, she gritted her teeth and took a step forward, before bitterly turning away in disgust and walking out of the room. As her father sat back in his chair and overflowed his glass with sake._

* * *

Kyoko's eyes snapped open and she froze, a horrible feeling taking over her body, the fact that she had one frightened her. But what she had seen once before her eyes was even more terrifying.

"Papa..." She whispered, her words coming up nearly in sobbing chokes, before she wiped her face with her arm before staring at it. "I have a body?" Kyoko moves it around before looking down at herself, she had her ordinary clothes on. "How do I have my body?"

_You don't_

Kyoko gasped in complete shock at the voice inside her head, before calming down. "Did you make me see that vision?

_Yes I did_

"No suprise there then." She put her hands behind her head, although it was hard to remain her composure with what she had just seen. "How do I have no body but I can see myself with one?"

_It's an illusion, if your subconscious mind had stayed in your soul gem any longer you could have gone insane, so I did this._

"How vulnerable do you think I am?" Kyoko sat down and crossed her legs. "I'm not broken, I wouldn't have gone in-."

**_'Daughter of a clergyman would sell her soul to the devil...'_**

Kyoko fell silent in an instant as all the memories came flooding back, she held her head as her eyes held brim with held back tears.

**_'You thought that my teachings were mad ramblings that would save no one, did you not?'_**

She grunted as a pulsing headache formed in her head.

**_'I have a demon a chance to take advantage of me...'_**

**_'You crush the people of people and lead them astray, is that not the work of a laughing devil?'_**

"Stop... it.."

**_'What should I call you if not a demon?'_**

"STOP!" The distressed red head shouted before collapsing side on as her hair sprayed around, her hands clenched against the floor and tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes tight.

_What's wrong? Upset?_ His tone was snarkier, Kyoko felt as if he was teasing her.

"Piss off." Her tone wasn't threatening, she held back more tears as her voice became more broken.

"Let me out... bastard. Why must you show me all my painful memories?" Tears choked up her voice.

_I can't let you out yet, it's impossible until your body is found._

"My body will rot at this rate," she took a breath, "idiot."

_I have prevented that from happening_

"You can't do that."

_Yes I can, I was born a reality Warper_

"So you're a god then? The same god that ignored all my family's suffering even though my father preached for your hope and sanity?"

_No I am not a God, that is just how I was made._

"Impossib-."

**_'I know! Since I met you at the Sakura Church I'll call you cherry blossom!'_**

Kyoko froze

**_'Thats my last name.'_**

**_'Ehh?! That means... are you the daughter of Mr Sakura?'_**

Pure terror filled her body.

**_'I look up to your father a lot.'_**

Kyoko whimpered slightly, her eyes were filled with shock and her pupils were tiny, all the colour drained from her face.

**_'I'm sorry, I've got to go.'_**

**_'Go where?'_**

**_'I'm moving, but don't worry I'll be back soon, it's fine.'_**

Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself again and curled her body into a ball against the floor, shivering, she cast her face down and began sobbing, unbeknownst that the man was still watching her, unsurprised.

_As I continue to corrupt her kind, she is growing closer and closer to giving up on her hope_

_I am going at this too fast. Akemi-san and Tomoe-san need to find her body before Sakura-san loses her mind..._

* * *

Mami slammed the ebony door and walked straight into the house, cleansing her soul gem with an accurate amount of grief seeds before it turned back into her silver ring, she sat on the couch. The house was drenched with an amber light that created shadows around corners, Mami didn't even glance up as an ominous aura filled the room.

A wave of dread filled the blonde's body. "I just gave up on saving my kohai." She stated out loud.

"Ridiculous." She whispered. "No hope, too long, her body would have rot from having been two days over its limit anyway.

Mami sipped her tea, the warm liquid filling her body with somewhat warmth, she lifted the brim of the cup from her dry lips before putting it back down forcefully. Tears suddenly filled her eyes and she covered her face with her hands.

"Sakura-san's... gone." Mami could hardly even whimper out those words. "It can't be possible." She whispered bitterly. "All of this doesn't make sense, how can this happen?" She then rested her hands around the teacup around and took a few deep breaths.

Mami remembered that day, Kyoko had been acting differently whenever she saw her, she was acting emotionless and dark, her eyes that day caused shivers down Mami's spine. Kyoko had been out late, then Homura contacted her, she had opened the door.

A wave of horror had hit Mami, there in Homura's arms was the limp body of the red head, pale and lifeless, the blonde thought that she was going to faint right there, fall into the darkness so that nobody would grow attatched to her again.

Because if they ever would, they disappeared.

Every single magical girl Mami had encountered and fought with had left her because of her intentions to fight wraiths every night, they thought that she should leave them be for a week or so, let them grow and consume human weaknesses so more grief seeds would pop out when they eventually got killed. Mami didn't believe that.

But when she didn't fall into the darkness, when she stayed awake and shouted at Homura because she was agitated.

She had had enough.

For the next three weeks she was stuck with what felt was like looking after a corpse. Looking at her kohai's lifeless body for almost a month nearly ruined. Mami knew that she would get better, but she didn't.

Mami had been very curious of Kyoko's condition, if she ate or drank, if she ever woke up, she was positive. But that one day when she got a phone call from that man, her emotions were mixed up in a whirl, she felt to helpless as she watched her fiery haired companion struggle against her own emotions as she couldn't do anything about it.

Then Kyoko disappeared.

Mami had turned into a wreck, crying hysterically, Homura would have thought she was crazy, but she seemed as well concerned, Mami thought it wasn't like the stoic dark haired girl to be concerned.

She remembered watching Kyoko's near to black soul gem float onto the empty couch, Mami had stared at it for a few seconds before freaking out.

Now Mami had given up on finding her, all hope was gone. She plainly stroked her curly hair and let her fingers run over the flower clip, a shadow cast over her face.

"Sakura...san, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Wind picked up, a strong storm had hit Mitakihara that night, it was tossing tree branches around around and bins down roads, the rain had started and it had gotten harder for the drivers. All civilians were told to stay inside.

However with the sun setting, Homura stood near a bridge, at the edge of the ocean. Mist surrounded around her legs, her dark hair and ribbon whipped around in the strong wind.

"Warplurgisnacht."

As those words slipped out of her mouth, Homura blinked, then she shook her head disbelievingly. _I'm so used to these situations I got mixed up. _Homura thought, she clenched her fist. "What's wrong with me these days?"

Homura held her hand out and hovered her other hand over her soul gem ring, it glowed purple, she then held out her arm and a bow formed, violet sparkles appearing as her school uniform dissolved and her magical girl attire took its place, her soul gem turning. Into the diamond on her hand. The light faded, she turned her head back and forth to make sure nobody saw.

Homura had gotten used to the fact that a shield was no longer on her arm, and that she didn't have any guns. The next time Homura had found herself in her magical girl form after Madoka disappeared, was that all she could now form was a bow and arrow and she knew how to use it. It gave her strength and hope. Something she thought she lost a long time ago.

The world seemed to darken around Homura as glowing purple wings appeared from her back, covering the view of sight in a purple glow, she parted her wings and stepped before her feet were lifted off the ground, wings flapping hard. She was not struggled by the impending wind and rain; she was not bothered by the waved of the ocean splashing onto her clothes as she soared high into the air.

When Homura reached the sky, clouds were crowded around her, she could see Mitakihara from down below. Rain and hail pelted onto her, she looked up, all she could see was the grey of clouds.

_No heaven. No hell_

She pushed away a dark thought pursuing in her mind and continued to fly through the clouds. Homura held a rem gem in her hand, not noticing that it was pulsing crimson...

* * *

With the storm booming outside, the noise was hard to condense inside, with the sound of pelting rain disturbing Mami's thoughts. She couldn't get to sleep, tossing and turning around in her bed as her hair became messed up. She caught hold of the bed sheets and squeezed them tight.

* * *

_The smoke died down and disappeared, Mami and Kyoko sat under a bridge. Kyoko leaned against a wall, her eyes blank and slightly shadowed over, just enough to see her now dark red eyes. Mami held Kyoko's arm and put her yellow soul gem up against the red head's deep wound, she watched it heal, the bright golden light shining. "You're not feeling any better." Mami said as the wound closed up._

_"This is going to sound harsh but, you're fighting with your life on the life. You have to fight as hard as you can every time."_

_Kyoko didn't respond, Mami continued. "This one was small, so you got away without any bad injuries. With your enchantment magic, shouldn't you have been able to avoid injury altogether? Why won't you use it?"_

_Kyoko gritted her teeth. "I can beat wraiths without relying on something like that."_

_"...?"_

_The red head stood up, ignoring Mami's words. "Wait Sakura-san, it's not just a matter of merely defeating them..."_

_"You know, nows a good time." She faced away from the blonde, keeping some calmness in her tone. "I've wanted to... tell you something for a while." Kyoko walked a few steps away, and raised her hands behind her head. "Regarding our battle plans from now on..."_

_Kyoko faced her again. "Rather than defeating wraiths every night, how about we wait a few days for them to regenerate?"_

_Mami's bright yellow eyes widened in sheer disbelief and shock._

_"If we keep hunting wraiths every night, there's not going to be enough grief seeds for us anyway, there's no point in wasting our magic in something that doesn't even provide us enough residue to live."_

_The blonde couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of all people... "What's the matter, Sakura-san?"_

_"I dunno about saving the city or fighting for justice or anything. To be honest, it's getting to be a pain, putting up with your obsessions. I guess this sort of thing doesn't go with me, you know?"_

_Mami could hardly even hold back the large amounts of worry in her voice. "...what are you saying..?" She stood up swiftly and tried to remain her composure. "But if they aren't dealt with every day, people with die! If we don't defeat them-!"_

_"I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO SAVE EVERYONE!" Kyoko yelled, startling Mami as she took a step back, unable to say anything. Kyoko, whose expression had turned into a dark sneer, continued. "Wether they're possessed by a demon or not, people who want to die will die."_

_Kyoko smirked and exposed her fang, rubbing her soul gem between her fingers. "Do we really have to put our lives on the line to save them? We ought to let wraiths eat them so they can give out more grief seeds when they're dead."_

_Mami was speechless, her companions sudden change of attitude made her frightened, she cupped her hands together. "Sakura-san, I understand how you feel about your family, but saying things like that..."_

_"What the hell do you understand?! Losing your family in a traffic accident is completely different from being the cause of your family' death. It's just like you said, from the beginning I should've made a wish for myself. That way I would've been the only one to get hurt. Because I pushed my own selfish form of happiness without thinking of their desires, my entire family got caught in the misfortune too."_

_Kyoko stepped away from her again, leaving a heartbroken Mami on the brim of tears. "It serves me right, my magic caused all of it. Deep within you, you're thinking that this was the obvious outcome aren't you?"_

_"I... Would never..." Tears chocked up the blonde's voice._

_"I've made my decision." Kyoko clasped her soul gem in one hand, holding it close to her heart. "I'll never make another person happy. I'll never save somebody else's life. Not using my magic. My magic only for myself."_

_It was silent for a few seconds as Kyoko's soul gem turned into a silver ring, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked faster so that Mami wouldn't notice her pained expression._

_"That's enough of that; your disillusioned with me aren't you? You can't fight with me can you? This is for you and-."_

_Mami then stepped forward and grabbed Kyoko's wrist, pulling the arm out of the pocket. She silently held onto it._

_"Wha-?!" Kyoko was startled. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "I won't." The blonde shook while holding onto the red heads arm. "No matter how much pain your in now, you mustn't live like that. You know that acting strong like that's is just going to make you suffer more, I can't let you be alone."_

_Mami then glanced up, she had a stern expression but tears were now flowing. "I just can't, let you go as you are now."_

_Kyoko gritted her teeth, "In that case..." Her whole body glowed a bright red colour as vapour flowed as wind, nearly knocking Mami backwards, as Kyoko's magical girl outfit finished forming, and she glared at Mami. "I'll send you flying and be on my way."_

_Kyoko plunged her spear into the ground and flung herself away from Mami, who was heartbroken. As she watched the red head stand in a stance, obviously picking a fight. Regaining her composure, she wiped her tears away. "I see, I hoped we could handle this through conversation..." Mami then held her soul gem out and transformed in a flash. "You really are.. one handle of a kohai!"_

_Kyoko then sneered and took a step forward. "Sorry about that," she jumped, "Senpai!" Her spear plunged into the ground with a blinding flash, Kyoko eyes backwards and saw Mami in the air, the blonde held her hand and ribbons formed out of it, the redhead batted them away. "I can see your binding magic coming from a mile away!"_

_Mami formed a musket in her hand. "And what of you?" She blocked Kyoko's spear. "I've told you so many times not to fight so recklessly but you just won't listen will you?"_

_Kyoko shot a glare._

_Mami pulled another musket out and fired but Kyoko dodged and landed on the ground speedily, the blonde moved her arms gracefully and suddenly smoke cannons appeared from beside her, they fired and just stared as smoke surrounded her._

_BANG! A bullet shot past the redhead, Kyoko looked up, many muskets were hovering in the air, aimed at her and controlled by Mami, as they constantly fired, Kyoko ran straight through them. "What the hell are you aiming at?! If you aren't going to try and kill me-" She leapt high in the air. "Then I don't even need to dodge!"_

_Mami gasped._

_A yellow ribbon broke and fell to the ground, a spear was pointed straight at Mami's neck, Kyoko's continuous glare lingered. "If you plan to continue with this, I won't hesitate to take your head next time... Your resolve doesn't compare to mine."_

_Kyoko' spear lowered and skidded against the ground. "I'm heading back to Kasamino, from now on I'll fight my own way, thank you for helping me until now." She walked past her._

_"Sakura-san."_

_Kyoko paused._

_"You were the first... magical girl to share my hopes and ambitions. I believed that you would be different from the others, that's all. You'll be able to deal with the loneliness."_

_Kyoko hesitated slightly before disappearing from sight._

_Mami stood, back in her ordinary clothes before she started crying again, the hot tears falling down her cheeks. "This is terrible... why does it..." She couldn't stop them now. "Have to end this way?"_

_"I'm back to being alone again..."_

* * *

Mami's eyes flung open.

Her whole body shivered in pure fright. "What...was?" Sweat beaded down her forehead as blood pumped through her ears. While struggling to realise she wasn't in a dream, she felt her eyes get used to the darkness around her.

She noticed a small yellow light around where her hand was; she lifted her arm and glanced at it. Only to notice the yellow gem on her ring pulsing a bright gold. Mami's eyes turned stern as she remembered her kohai's words.

"I'm heading back to Kasamino, from now on I'll fight my own way, thank to for helping me until now."

Mami clasped a hand over her heart as tears brimmed her eyes, her wavy hair fell over her shoulders as the morning light streamed into the room. She then flung off her bed sheets off and jumped off her bed, she slipped her school uniform and walked straight out of the apartment,m

The morning light shined bright onto Mami's face, however her eyes were hidden. Her soul gem formed in front of her. One thought resonated through her head as her eyes became visible, glowing a bright yellow light, which made it look like the sun was reflecting off them

_I have to save Sakura-san_

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay officially biggest chapter I've written! Big work out there! Over 5,000 words!

As you might be able to tell that fight scene between Mami and Kyoko was from 'The Different Story', I take most of my flashbacks from there.  
Anyway, I can't say anything here or it will spoil it, but I can say one thing. That stuff with the warehouse and the writing on the desk, and the voices in Kyoko's head won't be revealed for quite a while, so don't hold your breath because it won't be revealed in this arc

-Otaku4eva99


End file.
